La première dame
by fiddletune
Summary: Alicia Florrick est la première dame des Etats-Unis. Tandis qu'un scandale sexuel impliquant son mari met en péril sa propre situation et fait de sa vie un enfer, on lui affecte un nouvel agent de sécurité rapprochée nommé Kalinda Sharma. Univers Alternatif The Good Wife, romance Kalicia. Ceci est la traduction de ma fic "The First Lady".
1. Chapter 1

**_Note de l'auteur :_** _Si vous avez comme moi fini dégoûté par_ The Good Wife _, cette série pourtant formidable (au début), alors cette histoire est pour vous ! Je l'ai écrite une bonne année après la fin de la série (mais avant l'élection de Trump) pour me consoler que le merveilleux pairing Alicia / Kalinda ait cessé d'exister depuis longtemps dans le canon et qu'Alicia soit devenue cette garce au cœur de pierre alors qu'il existait une telle alchimie entre elle et son enquêtrice. Ceci est ma tentative personnelle de rendre justice à Kalinda et de lui offrir la fin qu'elle mérite !_

 _PS : Je dédie cette traduction à L.A. Adeline B qui me l'a demandée ;-)_

 _Fiddle_

* * *

Enfin Alicia était parvenue au sommet. Après tant d'années de sacrifices à se consacrer à la carrière politique de son mari, elle en était arrivée là – première dame des Etats-Unis. Comme Eleanor Roosevelt et Hillary Clinton, elle pouvait changer les choses. Et pourtant, à mi-parcours du premier mandat de Peter, dans le luxe de la gigantesque Maison Blanche, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi prisonnière.

 _Scandale à la Maison Blanche. Monicagate bis ? Le président a-t-il couché avec une stagiaire de la Maison Blanche ? Découvrez toute l'histoire. Nos révélations exclusives !_ Malgré elle, elle revoyait sans cesse les gros titres, assortis des photos de la sémillante jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années dont les allégations avaient conduit tous les journalistes du pays et au-delà à assiéger la demeure du président à Washington. Il n'y avait pas de photos compromettantes de Peter avec la jeune femme cependant – aucune preuve – c'était la parole du président contre la sienne. Mais quelques semaines seulement avant les élections de mi-mandat, le scandale avait explosé et touché les proches du président telle une onde de choc. La frénésie des médias était terrifiante. _La première dame était-elle au courant ? Un divorce en perspective ?_ Deux très bonnes questions en effet.

La première dame _était-elle_ au courant ? L'idée ne lui était jamais venue consciemment, mais à présent que cette affaire avait été révélée, elle réalisait qu'au fond d'elle-même, elle savait. A une époque, Peter et elle avaient été amoureux à Georgetown, puis des époux tendres et attentionnés. Mais plus ils s'étaient élevés en tant que couple de pouvoir, plus ils s'étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre, comme si l'obligation constante de maintenir en public l'image d'un couple parfait avait étouffé tout ce qui pouvait subsister entre eux de véritable désir après vingt-cinq ans de mariage. Alicia soutenait Peter, vivait dans son ombre, l'aidait à écrire ses discours, plaidait en faveur de politiques sociales audacieuses comme ses illustres devancières démocrates, mais ne couchait plus avec son mari et ne s'en souciait guère.

A cinquante ans, Alicia envisageait à peine d'avoir encore une vie sexuelle un jour – elle avait trop à faire avec le protocole, les visites officielles, les œuvres caritatives, ainsi que le manque général d'intimité qui caractérisait sa vie sous le feu constant des projecteurs. Quant à Peter... Sûrement, il devait y avoir d'autres femmes. Elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Mais bien sûr, ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas rester caché éternellement. Comment Peter avait-il pu se montrer si négligent après avoir travaillé si dur pour en arriver là ? Et avait-il vraiment couché avec cette stagiaire qui avait à peine l'âge de leur propre fille Grace ?

Alicia en avait la nausée. Devait-elle réellement demander le divorce ? Toutes les féministes du pays et au-delà clamaient qu'une femme ayant un tant soit peu d'amour-propre devrait faire ses valises sur-le-champ et s'en aller. Eh bien, techniquement elle dormait dans sa propre chambre depuis des années, c'était déjà une chose. Et comment une seule de ces féministes outragées pourrait-elle jamais avoir la moindre idée de tout ce qu'elle avait dû sacrifier pour en arriver là ? _Qu'elles aillent se faire foutre,_ pensa Alicia. _Que Peter et ses putes aillent se faire foutre. J'ai réussi à parvenir jusqu'ici dans ma vie, je ne laisserai pas de simples rumeurs me renvoyer à la case départ_.

Pendant ce temps se déroulait la campagne pour les élections de mi-mandat, et les candidats républicains s'en donnaient à cœur-joie. Peter ne pourrait plus faire passer la moindre réforme pendant les deux prochaines années s'il perdait sa majorité au Congrès. Et Alicia n'oserait plus jamais se montrer en public si Peter ne lavait pas d'abord son nom de toute accusation. A moins qu'elle n'opte pour le rôle de l'épouse outragée et ne demande le divorce ?

Jusqu'ici Alicia était celle qui encaissait le plus gros de l'humiliation face aux médias, et faisait de son mieux pour offrir un visage austère mais serein (bien que silencieux) aux caméras et aux micros qui l'attendaient pour se repaître d'elle dès qu'elle paraissait en public. Elle s'efforçait de faire sienne la royale devise _ne te plains jamais, ne te justifie jamais_ – mais bien sûr ici on était en Amérique. Les gens adoraient reprocher à leur président son supposé manque de moralité, presque autant qu'ils adoraient passer des heures à l'analyser – la moindre émission de télé ou de radio, le moindre journal ou magazine invitait des experts à commenter la vie sexuelle du président, ses possibles mensonges, et sa capacité à présent remise en question à gouverner le pays le plus puissant du monde occidental. Pourrait-on jamais faire confiance de nouveau à un tel homme ?

 _Une autre excellente question_ , pensa Alicia. Peter niait tout en bloc, mais en dépit du manque de preuves concluantes, il avait jusqu'à présent échoué à convaincre sa propre femme de son innocence. Alicia n'aurait pu le jurer pour cette fille en particulier – elle espérait qu'il n'était pas tombé si bas – mais avait peu de doutes sur le fait qu'il y en avait bel et bien d'autres. Elle était furieuse contre lui, ça oui – pour s'être fait prendre, ce qui menaçait à présent sa place à _elle_ dans leur alliance politique.

Avec la Maison Blanche prise d'assaut par les médias, Peter avait engagé Eli Gold, un spécialiste de la gestion de crise, afin de mettre en œuvre les meilleures mesures que pouvait s'offrir quelqu'un de riche et puissant pour limiter les dégâts. Personne dans l'entourage du président n'avait ne serait-ce que le droit de respirer sans l'autorisation préalable de Gold. On passait au crible les membres les plus récents du personnel de la Maison Blanche à la recherche d'éventuelles failles, et les services secrets avaient jugé préférable de renouveler les agents de sécurité affectés à la famille du président.

Alicia n'était pas particulièrement attachée à Mike, son ancien garde du corps. C'était un homme grand et large d'épaules en costume noir avec une oreillette, qui n'ouvrait quasiment jamais la bouche et faisait de son mieux pour se fondre dans le décor, en dépit de sa taille imposante et du fait que c'était tout juste s'il la laissait aller aux toilettes toute seule – il ne faisait là que son travail. Au bout de deux ans à la Maison Blanche, Alicia ne savait toujours rien de Mike. Même si elle s'était en quelque sorte habituée à toujours avoir sa large silhouette à proximité, il y avait peu de chances qu'il lui manque. Mais elle n'aimait pas les changements inutiles – c'était une vie fatigante que de devoir sans cesse s'adapter à de nouveaux lieux, de nouvelles têtes, de nouvelles crises. Elle s'attendait vaguement à ce qu'une sorte de clone du précédent remplace son garde du corps. Peu lui importait au fond.

Il s'avéra qu'à l'exception de la caractéristique « n'ouvrait quasiment jamais la bouche », Alicia se trompait sur toute la ligne. L'agent de sécurité qui pénétra à sa rencontre dans la chambre ovale jaune était une femme indienne plutôt petite et frappante de séduction. A l'exception de son visage soigneusement inexpressif, elle n'était rien de ce qu'Alicia attendait. Elle s'appelait Kalinda Sharma.


	2. Chapter 2

Alicia se blinda mentalement avant de quitter ses appartements privés. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Gold pour préparer une conférence de presse imminente. A la porte se tenait sa nouvelle garde du corps Kalinda Sharma, qui lui emboîta le pas sans un mot, mais non sans jeter un regard ostensiblement méprisant sur le journal que tenait Alicia. Le scandale à la Maison Blanche s'étalait à la une. _Génial_ , pensa Alicia. _Même ma garde du corps me méprise de ne pas quitter mon mari._

Kalinda Sharma était un choix bien étrange pour un garde du corps, songea Alicia, oubliant ainsi quelques instants ses propres misères. Pour commencer, elle faisait quinze bons centimètres de moins qu'Alicia, ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant. Elle avait l'air assez robuste et dure à cuire avec son costume noir et son chignon impeccable, mais comment pouvait-elle bien courir et se battre avec ces bottes à talons aiguilles ? Et malgré le fait qu'elle ne portait quasiment aucun maquillage, Kalinda passait aussi inaperçue qu'un oiseau de paradis à Washington avec ses immenses yeux d'ombre liquide, sa peau couleur caramel, son corps tout en courbes et ses lèvres pleines. Elle était terriblement séduisante. _C_ _a au moins je pourrais le comprendre_ , se dit Alicia, imaginant Peter attiré par Kalinda. _C_ _a_ , même si ce n'était là qu'une hypothèse, dans un sens c'était concevable.

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange chez sa nouvelle garde du corps, c'était que parfois Alicia percevait distinctement son hostilité. Elle ne savait pas ce que la jeune femme pouvait bien avoir à lui reprocher, mais voilà qui n'était guère rassurant non plus de la part de quelqu'un censé la protéger au péril de sa propre vie s'il le fallait.

Aujourd'hui était un de ces jours où Alicia sentait que le mépris absolu de Kalinda lui était spécifiquement destiné.

― Quoi ? Ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander sèchement.

Kalinda parut hésiter.

― Rien madame, répondit-elle poliment, prenant soin d'afficher de nouveau un air neutre.

Alicia ressentit une bouffée de désespoir. Elle n'avait plus de vrais amis. Etait-elle donc vouée à n'être entourée que d'ennemis désormais?

En tant que première dame, Alicia avait pris l'habitude d'être examinée, filmée, photographiée, et de voir le moindre détail de ses tenues commenté dans tous les médias de la planète. Mais la stagiaire de Peter avait fait de leur vie une mauvaise émission de télé-réalité, et le public avait hâte de voir la première dame craquer sous la pression et de se repaître de son humiliation, de sa rage, ou autres sentiments personnels qu'elle n'avait aucun désir de laisser paraître aux yeux du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas hors de la Maison Blanche sans que des dizaines de paparazzi ne suivent à la trace tous ses faits et gestes, la harcelant de questions et attendant le moindre faux pas de sa part pour se jeter sur elle et la crucifier à la une des journaux.

Dieu merci, les enfants étaient à l'étranger, Grace en mission humanitaire en Afrique, et Zach à Hong Kong où il travaillait pour une société d'informatique asiatique. Au moins le plus gros de ce sordide battage médiatique leur était épargné. Mais elle se retrouvait seule, sans personne à qui parler vraiment. Owen, peut-être ? Cela dit, son frère enseignait actuellement en Californie. Vu le décalage horaire, un coup de fil devrait attendre. Alicia était quasiment prisonnière à l'intérieur de la Maison Blanche, et la solitude, presque autant que la pression médiatique, commençait à venir à bout de sa résistance.

Les gros titres n'étaient guère favorables à Peter. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bas dans les sondages, et Gold la harcelait pour qu'elle prenne position publiquement et soutienne son mari. Alicia pensa à Hillary Clinton pendant l'affaire Monica, assise à côté de Bill sur le plateau de l'émission « 60 minutes » au cours de laquelle elle avait professé son amour et son respect pour son mari. Bien que déterminée à conserver sa position, Alicia n'était pas sûre de pouvoir faire de même et d'être encore capable de se regarder dans la glace ensuite. _ç_ _a ne suffit pas comme prise de position que je ne quitte pas Peter et ne demande pas le divorce ?_ pensa-t-elle. Mais non, ça ne suffisait pas.

Alors Alicia fit son devoir. En bonne épouse, elle soutint son mari. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, non ? Eh bien, que pouvait-il y avoir de pire ? Il lui fallait affronter le monde entier et dire aux médias qu'elle croyait en Peter. Elle leur dit que c'était un homme bon, sur qui on pouvait compter, un mari et un père dévoué, et qu'en tant que président, jamais il ne trahirait la confiance placée en lui par le peuple américain. Sur l'instant, elle crut même à chacun des mots qu'elle prononça. Peter était vraiment un homme bon et un bon dirigeant après tout.

Elle passa entièrement sous silence son infidélité. Mais bien sûr la presse n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer à si bon compte. Les journalistes se mirent à la cuisiner à ce sujet, ne lui laissant d'autre possibilité que de l'aborder. Elle voulait rester au pouvoir. Elle avait mérité cette position et entendait bien la conserver à tout prix. Il s'avéra qu'elle était capable après tout de prétendre qu'on accusait son mari à tort et qu'elle était là pour le soutenir. Tout ce que les gens voulaient entendre pourvu qu'ils conservent leur foi en lui en tant que président.

Et puis un journaliste cita une phrase prononcée par la stagiaire, et Alicia en eut la certitude. La fille disait vrai. Peter avait couché avec elle. Alicia était en train de mentir au peuple américain pour sauver la peau de son mari menteur, tricheur et infidèle – ainsi que la sienne. Elle ne valait pas mieux que lui. Elle rassembla toute la dignité qu'elle put afin de garder la tête froide jusqu'à la fin de la conférence de presse. Mais à la sortie de la salle de presse de la Maison Blanche, le coût pour son éthique personnelle lui sembla soudain bien élevé, et elle faillit s'effondrer.

Aussitôt, elle sentit sa garde du corps la rattraper d'une main ferme. Kalinda était plus petite qu'elle, et tandis qu'Alicia prenait appui sur son épaule, une bouffée de son parfum épicé monta jusqu'à elle. Kalinda avait beau faire quinze centimètres de moins qu'elle, elle ne broncha pas sous son poids. Elle lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'aida à atteindre le siège le plus proche. Alicia crut distinguer un soupçon d'inquiétude dans ses yeux noirs. A quel point devait-elle être pathétique pour susciter l'inquiétude d'un agent des services secrets qui n'avait même pas la moindre sympathie pour elle ? En cet instant précis, elle se faisait horreur à elle-même pour ce qu'elle venait de faire.

Alicia ne se sentait pas bien, mais Kalinda parvint à la reconduire rapidement jusqu'à ses quartiers privés, en prenant soin d'éviter les couloirs les plus fréquentés afin de ne pas être aperçues par quiconque risquant de diffuser des nouvelles alarmantes sur l'état de santé de la première dame. En temps normal, sa garde du corps vérifiait qu'aucun intrus ne se trouvait dans ses appartements, puis ressortait rapidement pour surveiller l'entrée et filtrer les visiteurs. Cette fois, après avoir installé Alicia sur le divan, Kalinda alla chercher un verre, dans lequel elle versa une généreuse rasade de whisky. Elle le tendit à Alicia, qui le but cul-sec comme un enfant à qui on ordonne de prendre son médicament.

― Vous savez ce que je ne comprends pas, dit Kalinda en la regardant, une lueur nouvelle brûlant férocement dans ses yeux noirs, c'est pourquoi vous l'avez soutenu. Moi je lui aurais planté un couteau en plein cœur.

Alicia, surprise au beau milieu de sa propre débâcle intérieure par cette sortie inhabituelle, contempla sa garde du corps, étonnée. Celle-ci venait-elle de sortir de son rôle ? Sûrement, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Ou se pouvait-il qu'elle soit réellement intéressée par ce qu'Alicia avait à dire ?

Kalinda s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce. Elle se retourna sans rien dire et lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Alicia ne supportait pas l'idée de se retrouver seule avec ses pensées, mais l'humiliation de réaliser à quel point sa détresse était évidente pour Kalinda finit par l'emporter. Submergée par une vague de rage brûlante, elle jeta un regard noir à sa garde du corps.

― Merci Kalinda, dit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Cette dernière lui adressa un regard entendu et sortit sans un mot de plus. Enfin libre de s'écrouler, Alicia fondit en larmes.


	3. Chapter 3

A force de pleurer, Alicia finit par s'endormir, et se réveilla le lendemain les yeux bouffis mais l'esprit un peu plus clair. Elle avait été trop loin, et ce qu'elle avait été capable de faire pour la carrière de Peter la dégoûtait. Mais pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, c'était fait – et cela leur avait sans doute sauvé la peau à tous les deux. A présent, il fallait qu'elle tourne la page et trouve un moyen d'assumer ce qu'elle avait fait sans se laisser aspirer plus avant dans cette zone grise où les ambitieux et les puissants parvenaient à justifier la perte de leurs repères moraux. Elle se promit que si jamais le libertinage de Peter menaçait de nouveau sa carrière, elle mettrait fin à ce mariage plus vite qu'il ne pourrait dire « Pardon _»_. Elle le quitterait sous les yeux du monde entier et poursuivrait sa propre carrière. Mais elle ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'agir ainsi maintenant.

C'était injuste. Contrairement à elle, Peter se tirait globalement indemne de la pagaille qu'avait causée sa crise de la cinquantaine. Les deux poids deux mesures qui s'appliquaient au comportement masculin et féminin étaient plus sévères envers elle, alors qu'elle-même n'avait rien fait de mal... Pendant quelques instants elle laissa ses pensées se tourner vers Will, son petit ami à la fac avant qu'elle ne rencontre Peter.

Will n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à l'oublier. A présent représentant de l'Etat d'Illinois au Congrès, il continuait à flirter avec elle quand d'aventure ils se rencontraient au cours de manifestations officielles. Elle sentait qu'il la convoitait toujours – il était toujours célibataire après toutes ces années. Elle se souvenait de l'intensité qu'il y avait eu entre eux – mais ils étaient si jeunes alors. Comment serait-ce à présent ? Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie réellement désirée.

Ses pensées la conduisaient à présent vers Kalinda. Sa garde du corps était sans doute de service en ce moment même, plantée devant sa porte, à jeter aux importuns des regards qui leur faisaient baisser les yeux en dépit de sa petite taille, comme Alicia l'avait vue faire une ou deux fois. _Je lui aurais planté un couteau dans le cœur_ , avait-elle dit. Etait-elle mariée elle aussi ? Sans doute, vu qu'elle avait la trentaine et était extrêmement jolie, même dans son uniforme austère.

Alicia médita sur le fait que la jeune femme, qui avait toujours l'air si impassible, soit assez passionnée pour dire une chose pareille. Elle ne doutait pas que derrière toute cette retenue, Kalinda soit bel et bien une personne très passionnée. Elle ne tolèrerait probablement jamais la moitié de ce qu'Alicia supportait en ce moment même. Et si elle avait raison ? Alicia mit de côté cette question embarrassante et se demanda comment regarder sa garde du corps en face après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Elle se sentait en partie reconnaissante envers Kalinda pour son soutien, et en partie pleine d'une fureur irrationnelle contre elle pour avoir été le témoin de son effondrement. La dernière chose qu'elle désirait était sa pitié.

Cependant Kalinda était égale à elle-même, impeccablement vêtue, quasiment muette, et d'une rare efficacité pour écarter discrètement les casse-pieds occasionnels du chemin d'Alicia, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et peut-être que pour elle, il ne s'était rien passé ? Rien qu'un jour de plus à la Maison Blanche.

En tant que première dame, Alicia avait pour principe de toujours se montrer polie envers ceux qui l'entouraient – être charmante faisait partie de sa description de poste. Pourtant elle avait l'art de se montrer odieuse si l'envie lui en prenait. Projetant son mécontentement, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être horrible avec Kalinda. A sa frustration grandissante, non seulement sa garde du corps n'en sembla pas contrariée le moins du monde, mais elle commença même à montrer des signes d'amusement. _Pas sûr que ce soit mieux que de la pitié_ , pensa Alicia dépitée. Malgré tout le mal qu'elle se donnait, Kalinda déjouait ses piques avec une habileté incroyable. Cette femme était décidément à toute épreuve.

Lorsqu'Alicia émergea de son dernier entretien avec Eli Gold, Kalinda, qui montait la garde dans le couloir comme d'habitude, était en train de papoter avec un mignon jeune homme blond. Alicia reconnut Cary Agos, un jeune avocat qui travaillait pour Peter en tant qu'assistant conseiller en matière de droits de l'homme. Il était évident qu'il flirtait, tout en fossettes et sourire juvénile irrésistibles, et Kalinda le regardait comme s'il avait été un gamin, avec un mélange d'amusement et d'exaspération.

― Cary, l'entendit-elle dire, toi et moi on n'a rien en commun parce que toi et moi on vient de mondes différents. Et je ne te parle pas de Mars et de Vénus. Plutôt des spaghettis et de l'hydrogène. On n'est pas de la même catégorie.

Tout en rejoignant Kalinda, Alicia fit de son mieux pour dissimuler son amusement.

― Bonjour Cary, dit-elle d'un ton léger, comment ça va ?

Troublé, Cary la salua avec un enthousiasme excessif et prit quasiment ses jambes à son cou.

― Je suppose que vous ne lui avez pas parlé de ce mari que vous avez, n'est-ce pas ? hasarda Alicia, dont l'humeur s'améliorait indubitablement à la vue de Cary confus prenant la fuite.

― A vous non plus je n'en ai pas parlé, fit remarquer Kalinda d'un ton suave.

Alicia ne mit pas Kalinda au défi de le faire – peut-être un jour – mais se contenta pour l'instant de rire de son culot. Elle ne pouvait le nier, c'était rafraîchissant. Tout le monde prenait toujours des gants avec elle et ne lui disait que ce qu'on croyait qu'elle voulait entendre. Il était dur d'avoir des conversations divertissantes désormais.

― Vous ne le trouvez pas mignon, Cary ? la taquina Alicia.

― Oui, autant qu'un gamin de dix ans, répondit Kalinda en haussant un sourcil. Je ne suis vraiment pas à sa portée. Il ferait mieux de se le mettre dans la tête avant que je sois obligée de lui botter les fesses.

― Vous ne feriez pas une chose pareille ! dit Alicia en riant. Le pauvre garçon est un défenseur des droits de l'homme !

― Eh bien, c'est mon droit de l'ignorer, fit remarquer Kalinda avec un demi-sourire. On y va ?

Tout en se rendant à sa réunion suivante, Alicia eut peu de doutes sur ce qui était en train de se passer : elle commençait à apprécier Kalinda.

Au cours des quelques semaines qui suivirent, elle réalisa que son masque de première dame avait de plus en plus tendance à glisser quand elle était avec Kalinda. L'humour et le détachement de sa garde du corps l'aidaient à prendre du recul, et celle-ci semblait lire en elle sans effort, aussi était-il vain de faire semblant. _C'est étrange_ , pensa Alicia tandis qu'une sympathie mutuelle semblait se développer entre elles. Aussi improbable que pouvait être cette relation, cela faisait du bien de ne pas être seule – elle avait oublié à quel point.

Alicia cessa de se montrer odieuse envers Kalinda – celle-ci était tout simplement trop douée pour s'en moquer, et elle se sentait bête rien que d'essayer. Mais l'hostilité silencieuse de Kalinda disparut elle aussi, remplacée par une discrète prévenance. Kalinda la soutenait aux moments difficiles de quelques mots, d'un petit message glissé dans sa main avant qu'elle ne monte à la tribune, ou simplement d'un regard confiant. Alicia disposait de toute une équipe d'assistants pour l'aider à gérer son emploi du temps quotidien et lui rappeler ce qu'elle ne devait pas oublier, mais Kalinda était en train de devenir quelque chose de totalement différent – un réel soutien sur lequel elle commençait à compter sans même y penser. Quelque chose comme une amie. Pourtant Alicia connaissait à peine Kalinda, qui ne parlait jamais de sa propre vie, et en accord avec le protocole, l'appelait toujours « madame ».

― Kalinda, dit un jour Alicia, je vous en prie, appelez-moi Alicia !


	4. Chapter 4

Il y avait beaucoup à faire pour sauver les élections de mi-mandat. Une bien trop grande part de tout cela impliquait qu'Alicia soit une bonne épouse et apparaisse fréquemment, un sourire aimant aux lèvres, aux côtés de son mari. Elle faisait cela depuis si longtemps qu'elle pouvait tenir ce rôle en dormant, mais depuis peu le harcèlement constant de toutes parts – les médias, le public, les républicains, les lobbies féministes, sa mère, et d'autres encore – exigeait des nerfs d'acier pour ne rien laisser paraître de ce qu'elle ressentait réellement. Elle détestait chaque minute de ce cirque interminable et épuisant.

― Seigneur, dit Alicia en se débarrassant de ses hauts talons sitôt assise dans la voiture, si seulement je pouvais entrer dans un bar et boire un verre comme tout le monde !

― Hm, dit Kalinda en fronçant les sourcils. Impossible, mais…

Elle considéra Alicia d'un air songeur.

― Mais quoi ? demanda Alicia avec impatience.

― J'ai peut-être une idée, répondit Kalinda avec un léger sourire.

― OK, faites-moi voir ça, soupira Alicia.

Elle se laissa aller contre le siège arrière. Longue journée. La senteur épicée à présent familière du parfum de Kalinda lui donnait une impression de sécurité. Dieu seul savait ce que Kalinda avait en tête, mais elle lui faisait confiance.

― D'accord, voilà qui est mystérieux, dit Alicia en suivant Kalinda à l'intérieur d'une pièce vide et obscure.

Kalinda alluma les lumières, ferma la porte et mit la clé dans sa poche. C'était bien un bar – un bar vide. Alicia jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle : elles se trouvaient dans une pièce en sous-sol qui comptait à peine une douzaine de places. La décoration était assez particulière : aux murs étaient accrochées ce qui ressemblait à des cibles de tir criblées de trous de balles. Il y avait aussi une sorte de tableau sur lequel était inscrit un palmarès dont le numéro un, _Kali_ , lui rappelait étrangement quelque chose.

― Je sais que ce n'est pas aussi drôle qu'un vrai, dit Kalinda en faisant signe à Alicia de s'asseoir à l'un des tabourets du bar tandis qu'elle-même se glissait derrière le comptoir, mais c'est ce que vous aurez qui s'en rapproche le plus. C'est ici que les membres de mon club de tir se retrouvent de temps en temps. Cet endroit appartient à l'un d'eux. Vous pouvez boire quelques verres sans vous inquiéter de faire la une des journaux demain. Pas de fenêtres, vous avez vu ? Pas de journalistes et pas de photos.

Kalinda connaissait manifestement bien les lieux. Il y avait un vieux jukebox dans un coin et elle glissa un jeton dedans pour mettre de la musique. De retour derrière le comptoir, elle sortit deux verres à liqueur puis une bouteille de tequila. Elle couvrit adroitement le rebord des verres d'une couche de sel et coupa en tranches un citron vert, puis remplit les deux verres à ras bord.

― Vous savez comment ça marche, non ? dit-elle. Excusez-moi, je ne peux pas boire avec vous, je suis encore en service. Mais ne vous occupez pas de moi, c'est votre soir de congé !

― Oh, dit Alicia en fronçant les sourcils.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas y penser ? Bien sûr que Kalinda devait rester sobre si elle voulait être sûre de pouvoir la protéger. Elle devrait donc boire seule. Mais c'était là ce qu'elle avait réclamé, et l'occasion était trop belle pour la laisser passer. Elle se décida.

― Très bien, dit-elle, puisqu'on est là, allons-y !

― Santé, dit Kalinda en levant son verre.

Alicia s'empara du sien, le descendit cul-sec et mordit dans la tranche de citron vert comme elle l'avait vu faire. Puis elle grimaça. L'alcool fort brûlait et picotait tout du long en descendant. Avait-elle déjà bu de la tequila auparavant ? Il lui semblait bien que non. Elle préférait le vin rouge, obligée comme elle l'était d'assister à tellement de dîners officiels interminables et de rester sobre jusqu'au bout. Elle serait ivre en un rien de temps si elle continuait à boire de cette tequila.

― Bien, dit joyeusement Kalinda comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Elle poussa vers elle son propre verre intact. Buvez-en un autre.

Quelques verres plus tard, Alicia commençait à trouver la vie bien plus plaisante. Kalinda n'était pas très bavarde, mais possédait un vrai sens de l'humour et savait écouter. Et dieu qu'Alicia avait besoin de parler ! En fait, c'était elle qui fournissait le plus gros de la conversation tandis que Kalinda se contentait d'écouter, sans jamais manquer de souligner les points qu'il fallait et de poser les bonnes questions. Alicia passait un excellent moment. A présent, elles parlaient des hommes. Après tout, Kalinda était mariée elle aussi, non ? Non ?

― Une seule nuit, pas la moindre répercussion, disait Kalinda.

Certes, car il était tellement facile pour la première dame d'avoir une aventure ni vue ni connue avec un représentant du Congrès.

― Ce n'est tout simplement pas moi, Kalinda, confessa Alicia avec une pointe de regret.

― Vous êtes tout ce que vous avez envie d'être, déclara Kalinda en la gratifiant d'un regard intense.

Elle voulait qu'Alicia la croie. Elle voulait qu'Alicia croie être capable de se libérer et de faire ce qu'elle voulait. Mais était-ce encore possible ? Alicia doutait de pouvoir échapper à la combinaison fatale que constituaient un poste au pouvoir et l'attention des médias du monde entier. Et pourtant elle était là ce soir, dans un sous-sol dont elle ignorait où il se trouvait au juste, seule avec sa garde du corps. N'importe quoi pouvait arriver et personne n'en saurait jamais rien. Ce qui aurait pu être effrayant, mais elle avait confiance en Kalinda. Elle s'amusait réellement, et ses pensées imbibées de tequila l'amenèrent à une conclusion bien différente.

― Est-ce que vous êtes gay ? demanda-t-elle soudain, pas tout à fait au hasard.

Cary Agos était loin d'être la seule personne à s'efforcer d'attirer l'attention de Kalinda. Il n'était nullement le seul homme bien sûr, mais Alicia avait remarqué malgré elle qu'un certain nombre de femmes semblaient s'intéresser tout autant à la belle indienne. Il y avait en particulier cet agent du FBI, une jeune brune sémillante qui avait toujours une infinité de choses urgentes à discuter seule à seule avec Kalinda…

― Je… n'étale pas ma vie privée, répondit prudemment Kalinda.

Elle rechignait à parler d'elle-même, et avait encore une fois esquivé la question. Hum, cela dit, voilà qui ne ressemblait guère à un « non », n'est-ce pas ?

En un éclair, Alicia se vit en train d'embrasser Kalinda – de prendre sa revanche sur Peter, ici et maintenant. S'il pouvait mal se conduire et s'en tirer, pourquoi pas elle ? Pourquoi était-ce toujours à _elle_ d'être irréprochable ? Alicia était déjà pas mal pompette, et oubliant complètement son amour de jeunesse Will, ne pensa même pas à se demander pourquoi diable elle envisageait de tromper Peter avec une femme… Kalinda était sexy, tout le monde la désirait – Peter serait tellement jaloux. Soudain, rien ne paraissait plus urgent que de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Kalinda était de l'autre côté du bar, toujours occupée à jouer les barmaids et à lui verser un nouveau verre de tequila. Alicia, enhardie par l'alcool, se pencha par-dessus le bar et l'embrassa sur les lèvres sans crier gare. Kalinda, surprise, ne réagit pas tout de suite et laissa Alicia l'embrasser. Un frisson la parcourut, qui gagna également Alicia, mais Kalinda ne lui rendit pas son baiser et ne tarda pas à s'écarter. Alicia se pencha plus avant et tenta de l'embrasser à nouveau, mais Kalinda fit non de la tête et la repoussa gentiment.

― Bon Alicia, dit-elle d'une voix douce, je crois que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir. Il est temps de rentrer.

― Je croyais que vous m'aimiez bien ! bouda Alicia, un peu vexée par son rejet.

Elle n'avait jamais essayé de tromper son mari auparavant, mais les gens se battaient pour lui faire des avances, et c'était elle qui devait les repousser. Il ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit que quiconque puisse dire non à la première dame des Etats-Unis si d'aventure elle avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. Ne devait-elle pas se sentir offensée ?

― Là n'est pas la question, répondit calmement Kalinda tout en rinçant les verres et en rangeant la bouteille de tequila. Je pourrais être renvoyée si je couchais avec vous – sans parler des conséquences pour vous. Venez, on y va.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain, Kalinda était de nouveau égale à elle-même, silencieuse et d'humeur plaisante, mais Alicia décida qu'il fallait qu'elles parlent, histoire d'éviter tout malentendu.

― Je suis désolée de vous avoir embrassée, Kalinda. Vous n'aviez rien demandé et ça ne se reproduira plus.

Kalinda sourit, imperturbable.

― Ce n'est pas grave Alicia, ne vous en faites pas. Je n'aurais pas dû vous faire boire.

― Cela dit, j'ai passé un excellent moment hier soir, ajouta sincèrement Alicia.

― Oui, moi aussi.

― Alors je suppose que je ne suis pas votre type, hein ? demanda Alicia, plaisantant à demi.

― Je n'ai pas de type particulier, répondit Kalinda avec un petit sourire, je me contente de voir ce qui se présente.

― Bon sang, comment se fait-il que vous soyez tellement dure à déstabiliser ? se plaignit Alicia. Je suis avocate pourtant !

― Je serais prête à parier que c'est ce qui vous plaît chez moi, répondit Kalinda d'un ton confiant.

Alicia leva les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr que c'était là une chose qui lui plaisait chez elle.

Sauf que l'impossibilité de déstabiliser Kalinda était terriblement frustrante. Tandis que la vie reprenait son cours, Alicia ne cessait de repenser au fait que celle-ci l'avait repoussée sans paraître le moins du monde affectée par sa tentative (maladroite et manifestement alcoolisée) de la séduire. Elle était là, aussi calme que jamais à ses côtés, à l'aise sans ressentir le besoin de parler, nullement embarrassée si par hasard elles se frôlaient, ne redoutait pas de croiser son regard, et ne manifestait pas la moindre intention de lui rendre son baiser un jour. Comment cela pouvait-il avoir si peu d'importance pour elle ?

Cela en avait pour Alicia. C'était sans doute lié à son amour-propre meurtri. Elle avait embrassé Kalinda poussée par la tequila et l'esprit de revanche. Mais elle avait été repoussée, et à présent il lui fallait affronter le fait que Kalinda lui préférait cette petite minette fade du FBI. Bien sûr Alicia avait à présent quelques rides sur le visage, et si sa silhouette était toujours impeccablement mince, elle ne pouvait rien contre le fait d'avoir cinquante ans et de ne plus être aussi superbe qu'elle l'avait été… Etait-elle trop vieille pour être séduisante ? Les messieurs ne semblaient pas le penser. Ou était-ce parce qu'elle était la première dame et qu'ils affectaient seulement d'être séduits ?

Alicia était tout simplement incapable de tourner la page. Il était si facile de tout mettre sur le compte de la tequila et d'oublier ce stupide baiser, exactement comme Kalinda l'avait fait – pourquoi donc y pensait-elle encore ? Elle s'était toujours considérée comme aussi hétéro qu'on pouvait l'être. Comme toutes les femmes, elle regardait sans cesse les autres femmes – avec affection, admiration ou jalousie essentiellement, mais jamais avec désir ni aucun sentiment romantique. Elle aimait les hommes grands, larges d'épaules, au visage un peu râpeux le matin. Kalinda n'avait vraiment rien de tout cela ni de près ni de loin. Elle était forte, sûre d'elle et férocement indépendante, mais son corps de femme tout en courbes n'avait absolument rien d'androgyne. Alors pourquoi Alicia persistait-elle à ressentir quelque chose qui ne pouvait être décrit que par le mot « jalousie » lorsqu'elle apercevait Cary, cette fichue Delaney, ou n'importe qui d'autre en train de se donner visiblement un mal fou pour flirter avec Kalinda ?

De toute façon, quoi qu'Alicia puisse ressentir à présent, cela n'avait pas d'importance parce qu'il était trop tard. Elle avait raté la seule occasion qu'elle avait eue (si jamais occasion il y avait eu) et n'en aurait pas d'autre. Elle avait promis à Kalinda que cela ne se reproduirait pas, et ne pouvait vraiment pas se permettre un nouveau fiasco. Après le scandale de Peter, la dernière chose dont la Maison Blanche avait besoin était un procès contre Alicia pour harcèlement sexuel ! Si Kalinda n'était pas intéressée, l'occasion idéale de se venger partait en fumée. Alicia devrait trouver un autre moyen de gérer la frustration d'avoir été repoussée et il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse y faire. Et puis Kalinda était actuellement ce qui ressemblait le plus à sa seule véritable amie : elle ne pouvait pas davantage se permettre de la perdre.


	6. Chapter 6

― Ce sont des menaces de mort, madame, rappela à Alicia le chef de la sécurité. Je vous conseillerais de différer toute apparition publique jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Alicia ne sous-estimait pas l'avis du chef de la sécurité, mais il était hors de question qu'elle laisse une poignée de fondamentalistes chrétiens l'effrayer au point de la détourner de ses obligations publiques. Alors comme ça, une bande de cinglés prétendait qu'elle était la femme du diable pour avoir autorisé la débauche sous son toit et devait mourir histoire d'expier tout ça ? Pitié. Comme si les médias avaient besoin de ça en plus.

― Pas un mot à la presse, dit-elle. Je pars. Je suis attendue. Je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux pour vous assurer que rien de … fâcheux ne se produise.

Alicia excellait dans l'art de la litote. Elle n'avait aucune intention de courir aux abris à cause de la lettre de menaces d'un détraqué, mais espérait quand même qu'il ne se passerait rien. Aurait-elle dû prendre la menace plus au sérieux ? Elle avait du travail. En ce moment même, elle avait rendez-vous avec les représentants de diverses associations afin de faire avancer le seul projet de loi qu'elle tenait vraiment à faire passer avant la fin du mandat de son mari, le Dream Act – celui-là même que le président Obama n'avait pas réussi à faire passer au Congrès en huit ans.

Obama avait signé une ordonnance pour arrêter l'expulsion des « dreamers » – principalement des mineurs sans papiers introduits illégalement très jeunes aux Etats-Unis par leurs parents et qui n'avaient jamais vécu dans aucun autre pays – mais l'ordonnance ne durerait qu'aussi longtemps que le locataire de la Maison Blanche serait un démocrate. Peter n'était pas pressé de s'attaquer à ce sujet brûlant, mais Alicia était bien décidée à le remettre sur la table tant qu'il en était encore temps.

― Hum, dit le chef de la sécurité, qui affichait un air aussi contrarié qu'un militaire pouvait se le permettre. Nous renforcerons les contrôles et l'équipe de sécurité, madame. Vous aurez du personnel avec vous jour et nuit.

― Assurez-vous que Kalinda Sharma en fasse partie, exigea Alicia.

Elle se sentait mieux lorsque Kalinda était dans les parages, même si sa présence pouvait aussi être très déstabilisante parfois, pour des raisons qu'Alicia gardait enfouies au fond d'elle-même aussi profondément que possible.

― Content qu'elle ait votre approbation madame, dit le chef de la sécurité, l'air positivement ravi. Je l'ai recrutée moi-même. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains.

ooOoo

Jusque là tout allait bien. Pas d'attaque de fondamentalistes en vue. La suite à l'hôtel était confortable (même si bien trop vaste pour une seule personne) et le personnel de sécurité d'Alicia avait prévu de monter la garde jour et nuit à son étage. La journée avait été longue entre le vol, les réunions et les médias omniprésents qui suivaient le moindre de ses pas, enregistraient les moindres de ses mots et expressions de son visage. Devoir passer ses journées à feindre d'être la femme la plus heureuse du monde était épuisant, et elle n'était pas d'humeur à jouer davantage la comédie pour ce soir. Elle décida de prendre une douche et de passer des vêtements plus décontractés avant de se commander à manger.

Elle portait encore le peignoir de l'hôtel et ses cheveux mouillés bouclaient furieusement – ce qu'ils faisaient à moins qu'elle ne les dompte en les lissant – lorsque le service d'étage frappa à la porte. Cessant de se frotter les cheveux avec une serviette, Alicia fit entrer le serveur et son chariot de nourriture. Elle demanda à l'homme de poser les plats sur la table et se détourna pour prendre un pourboire dans son sac à main. Puis elle leva les yeux et se figea. L'homme tenait une arme à feu.

― Repentez-vous de vos péchés, dit-il sans élever la voix en pointant son arme sur elle.

Alicia n'eut pas le temps de penser. Elle hurla et se jeta la tête la première sous l'immense lit à deux places. L'arme n'avait pas de silencieux, et le coup de feu fit un bruit assourdissant. Elle rampa sous le lit, espérant confusément atteindre la porte avant que l'assassin ne puisse la rattraper.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Il y eut un bref bruit de lutte assorti de pas mal de cris, et lorsqu'Alicia reprit ses esprits, un homme de son équipe de sécurité l'aidait à se relever tandis que Kalinda, fermement assise sur le dos du serveur, le clouait au sol et tordait ses bras menottés de façon à lui faire juste assez mal pour le dissuader de se débattre. L'équipe de sécurité d'Alicia avait neutralisé l'homme sans tirer le moindre coup de feu.

― D'autres viendront pour vous, gronda l'assassin, nullement décontenancé.

Kalinda lui enfonça la figure dans la luxueuse moquette pour le faire taire.


	7. Chapter 7

Il était deux heures du matin, et Alicia n'avait pas encore eu la moindre occasion de fermer l'œil. Une tentative d'assassinat, cela faisait beaucoup à gérer, et entre sa déposition, les efforts de son équipe pour éviter que l'affaire ne s'ébruite et son transfert dans un autre hôtel au beau milieu de la nuit, elle n'en était même pas encore aux conséquences psychologiques.

― S'il vous plaît messieurs, dit Alicia sur le point de regagner sa nouvelle chambre d'hôtel pour ce qui restait de la nuit, l'un d'entre vous pourrait-il rester _à l'intérieur_ de ma chambre cette nuit ? Vous savez… Juste au cas où.

Les gars échangèrent des coups d'œil puis tous les regards convergèrent vers Kalinda qui était la seule femme.

― Bien sûr, dit Kalinda. Je vais rester.

La chambre d'hôtel était plus petite que la suite dans laquelle Alicia avait failli être abattue quelques heures auparavant, mais dans un sens c'était rassurant – moins d'endroits où un tueur était susceptible de se cacher. Personne hormis son équipe et la police ne savait où elle dormait cette nuit, et elle était sans doute hors de danger pour l'instant de toute façon.

Il était étrange d'avoir Kalinda _à l'intérieur_ de la pièce pour une fois. Embarrassée, Alicia se retira dans la salle de bain pour enfiler son pyjama, puis y ajouta un peignoir pour faire bonne mesure. Elle contempla son reflet dans le miroir – avec toute cette agitation, elle n'avait pas pu se lisser les cheveux et les avait attachés à la hâte en queue de cheval. Ils avaient séché ainsi et étaient à présent aussi bouclés que possible. Il faudrait qu'elle s'en occupe demain matin. Pour le moment, elle se contenta de les rattacher en palmier au sommet de sa tête histoire qu'ils ne la gênent pas pendant la nuit.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, Kalinda était assise dans un fauteuil qu'elle avait placé à quelques mètres juste en face de la porte afin de pouvoir passer la nuit à la surveiller attentivement. Elle avait une arme à portée de main. Alicia se dit qu'elle en avait sans doute d'autres moins visibles également sous la main. Elle hésita avant de se mettre au lit. Que devait-elle faire ? Eteindre toutes les lumières et laisser Kalinda dans le noir ? Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir avec la lumière allumée, et Kalinda aurait plus de chances de s'assoupir dans le noir. Mais Alicia doutait de réussir à s'endormir tout court cette nuit. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit sans l'ouvrir.

― Merci, dit-elle à Kalinda, qui se tourna pour la regarder et marqua une seconde de surprise à la vue de sa coiffure.

― Pourquoi ? demanda sa garde du corps avec un infime sourire.

― Pour avoir neutralisé cet homme si vite, et pour avoir bien voulu vous charger de ma sécurité cette nuit, répondit Alicia.

― Ouais. Ils auraient dû commencer par le fouiller. Je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont fabriqué. Vous vous êtes bien débrouillée Alicia, vous en êtes sortie vivante. Essayez de dormir un peu maintenant.

― Je ne crois pas que je vais y arriver, avoua Alicia, je suis trop bouleversée. Je n'arrête pas de repenser à quel point c'est passé près ce soir. Une seconde de plus et j'étais morte. S'il n'avait pas parlé avant de tirer. S'il m'avait juste tiré dans le dos…

― C'est normal d'être secouée, dit Kalinda. Vous l'avez échappé belle. Personne ne peut regarder sa propre mort en face et rester de marbre. Mais je ferai tout ce que je peux pour m'assurer que ces fous furieux ne puissent plus jamais vous atteindre.

Alicia la crut. Elle savait que Kalinda aimerait mieux mourir plutôt que de laisser un nouveau tireur la menacer. En cet instant, elle fut saisie d'une irrésistible envie de l'étreindre et de se sentir en sécurité dans ses bras. Mais elle ne fit pas un geste.

Kalinda tourna de nouveau le regard vers la porte. Alicia retira son peignoir et se glissa en vitesse sous les couvertures, laissant les lumières allumées. Kalinda était silencieuse, concentrée sur la tâche de veiller sur elle. Il se dégageait d'elle une impression d'assurance et de force. Alicia s'endormit en la contemplant.


	8. Chapter 8

Alicia était seule dans la pièce avec son meurtrier et une demi-seconde seulement la séparait de sa fin prochaine. C'était donc fini. Elle avait vécu jusqu'à ce jour, eu deux enfants qui étaient à présent deux jeunes adultes en bonne santé, instruits, et en sécurité loin d'ici. Elle avait lutté et fait de son mieux pour s'élever au-dessus de la mesquinerie de l'existence, mais pour quoi ? Pour finir assassinée par un quelconque fanatique ? Et tout cela parce qu'elle était la femme de Peter ? Ce n'était pas juste.

― Je n'ai rien fait, cria-t-elle avec désespoir, tombant à genoux.

Sa mort n'aurait-elle pas dû avoir au moins un peu de sens ? Ou n'était-ce qu'un juste retour des choses pour l'évident manque de moralité révélé par les choix qu'elle avait faits dernièrement ?

Alicia se mit à sangloter, mais le sourire de l'assassin ne fit que s'élargir, et appuyant sur la gâchette, il glapit :

― Repens-toi et va en enfer, pécheresse !

Tandis que les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, elle gémit :

― Je vous en prie, je vous en prie.

Mais la balle fonçait déjà vers sa poitrine au ralenti. Elle allait à présent l'atteindre à tout instant. Pourtant, étrangement, ce moment n'était pas aussi désagréable qu'elle l'aurait cru, presque plaisant – une douce brise lui caressait le visage et séchait les larmes sur ses joues.

― Alicia ? Alicia ! Tout va bien maintenant. Vous ne craignez rien.

Alicia ouvrit les yeux. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité mais elle sut aussitôt que la personne penchée sur elle était Kalinda, en partie à cause de son parfum, en partie à cause de sa silhouette – tous deux lui étaient devenus si familiers à présent. Kalinda lui caressait le visage d'une main légère, essuyait ses larmes et lui murmurait des choses pour la rassurer. Sans réfléchir, Alicia encore ensommeillée s'assit et l'étreignit pour chasser le cauchemar comme une enfant apeurée, enfouissant le visage dans le cou de la jeune femme. Kalinda la serra dans ses bras et lui caressa gentiment le dos. C'était bon d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un. Alicia ne l'avait pas vraiment été depuis longtemps, pas depuis que les enfants étaient à l'étranger, et elle avait soif d'intimité et de réconfort.

Alicia respira le parfum épicé de Kalinda, et son cœur qui battait la chamade fit une embardée dans sa poitrine au lieu de se calmer. Tout d'un coup, le trouble qui déferla sur elle fut d'une tout autre nature. Elle eut soudain une conscience aiguë des seins ronds de Kalinda pressés contre les siens, de sa peau tiède, soyeuse et parfumée contre sa joue, de son corps souple qui se pliait à son étreinte, de ses petites mains qui allaient et venaient avec douceur le long de son dos.

Depuis leur soirée au quartier général du club de tir, Kalinda avait à peine touché Alicia, et toujours de la façon la plus ordinaire, la plus brève et dénuée d'ambiguïté. Pourtant, malgré elle, Alicia lui avait accordé de plus en plus d'attention. Entre autres choses, elle avait remarqué les petites mains fines et délicates de Kalinda. Elle s'était demandé ce qu'elle ressentirait à leur contact sur sa peau nue – ce dont elles étaient capables. En cet instant précis, la pensée des mains de Kalinda sur elle combinée à l'authentique sensation de leur caresse était assez pour lui faire tourner la tête, picoter la peau, et piquer un fard comme une collégienne. Ce qui était ridicule, parce que Kalinda ne faisait jamais rien qui laissait suggérer qu'elle s'intéressait à elle de cette façon-là – ridicule, mais tellement délicieux. Il était à peu près sûr que Kalinda ne la serrait dans ses bras que par pitié, mais en cet instant précis Alicia s'en moquait. Elle soupira de contentement, répugnant à la lâcher. Elle voulait que Kalinda reste exactement là où elle était.

Voilà qui semblait une chose bien absurde à demander cependant. Sans même considérer à quel point ce serait… intime, comment Kalinda pouvait-elle faire correctement son travail et la protéger si Alicia était littéralement un poids mort dans ses bras ? A dire vrai, Alicia ne croyait pas réellement avoir quoi que ce soit à craindre de ces fanatiques en ce moment précis. Même s'ils arrivaient à la localiser, ils ne devaient pas être assez bêtes pour frapper deux fois la même nuit, avec la moitié de la police de l'Etat à présent en train de surveiller l'hôtel. Kalinda pouvait sûrement dormir avec son arme sous son oreiller ou quelque chose du même genre, non ? Mais elle risquait de se faire tuer en service si elle se laissait surprendre. Alicia soupira et la lâcha à regret.

― Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous reposer un peu ? proposa-t-elle timidement en s'écartant et en gardant ses mains pour elle. C'est un grand lit, on peut partager. Vous ne pouvez pas rester debout toute la nuit !

― Si, je peux, répondit Kalinda avec assurance. Ne vous en faites pas, vous ne craignez rien. Je ne vais pas m'endormir.

 _Restez à côté de moi, je vous en prie_ , avait envie de dire Alicia. Mais elle ne put se résoudre à exprimer sa requête. Comment Kalinda pourrait-elle ne pas la mépriser d'être si pathétiquement faible et collante ?

Une fois de plus cependant, Kalinda sembla lire dans son esprit.

― Je ne bouge pas d'ici, Alicia, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle appuya doucement sur les épaules d'Alicia pour la faire se rallonger sur le lit. Alicia s'exécuta avec un nouveau soupir. Mais Kalinda ne retourna pas à son fauteuil en face de la porte. Elle ôta ses bottes à talons aiguilles et grimpa sur le lit à côté d'Alicia. Elle s'installa confortablement, assise contre la tête de lit, et se cala avec quelques oreillers. Elle posa son arme sur la table de nuit, où elle pouvait facilement l'attraper d'un seul geste.

― Dormez maintenant, dit-elle. Je suis là.


	9. Chapter 9

Lorsqu'Alicia se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ayant pris soin de dormir de son côté du lit, Kalinda semblait avoir à peine bougé. Elle paraissait aussi alerte et concentrée qu'elle l'était le soir précédent, même si ses vêtements étaient un peu froissés. Son chignon n'avait pas le moindre cheveu dérangé cela dit – apparemment elle n'avait pas posé la tête sur l'oreiller un seul instant. Alicia se sentit étonnamment rafraîchie après une si courte nuit. Rien ne semblait aussi naturel que de se réveiller auprès de Kalinda.

Celle-ci lui sourit.

― Bonjour ! Voulez-vous que je vous commande un petit-déjeuner ? Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai besoin de me rafraîchir avant qu'on parte.

Alicia roula sur le dos et grogna :

― Désolée de vous avoir fait veiller toute la nuit ! Je vous en prie, allez donc vous coucher maintenant. Vous en avez fait assez, on peut se débrouiller sans vous aujourd'hui.

― Je vais bien, répondit Kalinda avec assurance, et vous ne quitterez pas cette pièce sans moi. Mieux vaut prévenir ! Je vais appeler la relève avant de sortir.

Elle se leva et s'étira comme un chat, tout à fait alerte et apparemment débordante d'énergie en dépit de sa nuit blanche.

― Non pas que ça me dérange, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en tirant sur la fermeture éclair de ses bottes, vraiment j'adore vos boucles. Mais peut-être que vous devriez commencer à vous préparer ? Il faut qu'on quitte l'hôtel bientôt.

Elle était déjà sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand Alicia la rappela.

― Kalinda, attendez !

Elle se retourna, attentive, obligeante et tout à fait adorable.

Alicia hésita. Dans son sommeil, une partie d'elle-même avait pris soin de ne pas s'aventurer du côté du lit où se trouvait Kalinda, histoire d'éviter tout enchevêtrement de membres mal venu ou autre contact inapproprié. Cela aurait été trop embarrassant. _Agréablement embarrassant_ , lui chuchotait la voix du diable d'un ton moqueur. _Tellement agréable que tu en aurais peut-être bien voulu davantage_.

La nuit dernière, Kalinda lui avait caressé les joues pour sécher ses larmes et l'avait serrée dans ses bras, allumant en Alicia un feu qui à présent refusait de s'éteindre. Mais la nuit dernière était noire et effrayante, et à présent, à la lumière du jour, Alicia se sentait plus ridicule que jamais rien que d'y penser. Kalinda avait prouvé qu'elle se souciait d'elle – et pas uniquement parce qu'elle était la première dame – seulement elle ne se souciait pas d'elle de cette façon- _là_.

― Oui, Alicia ?

Alicia choisit d'ignorer le feu attisé par la seule présence de Kalinda. Elle était douée pour faire semblant, non ? Elle ne ferait ni ne dirait rien de plus qui pourrait embarrasser davantage Kalinda. Elle n'accorderait plus la moindre pensée à cette malheureuse attirance. Etait-ce du regret qu'elle feignait de ne pas ressentir ?

― Merci encore Kalinda, je n'oublierai pas ce que vous avez fait, dit Alicia en se servant d'instinct de sa voix de première dame.

― Je ne fais que mon travail, _madame_ , dit Kalinda avec un demi-sourire, percevant le changement de ton. La relève ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je ferais mieux d'y aller.

― Bien sûr, acquiesça roidement Alicia. Allez donc vous reposer maintenant.

Alicia regarda Kalinda quitter la chambre d'hôtel et s'assit au bord du lit, peu pressée de se lever. Elle était pathétique. Une femme d'âge mûr qui ne pouvait se résoudre à divorcer de son mari infidèle, et qui en aucun cas n'était attirée par la femme jeune, forte, belle et indépendante qui lui servait de garde du corps.


	10. Chapter 10

Dans la voiture qui la conduisait à son rendez-vous du matin, Alicia, de nouveau dans son rôle de première dame, les cheveux parfaitement lissés et vêtue d'un tailleur strict mais de couleur vive, ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Kalinda, qui nuit blanche ou pas, était déjà de retour à son poste auprès d'elle, comme elle le lui avait promis. Les yeux de Kalinda étaient dissimulés derrière une énorme paire de lunettes de soleil qui lui donnaient l'air plus féroce que jamais – quelqu'un à qui on n'avait pas envie de chercher des noises.

Alicia se sentait attirée par elle, certes, elle ne pouvait le nier. _Et si je l'embrassais maintenant ?_ pensa-t-elle. _Est-ce qu'elle me repousserait encore ?_ C'était si facile, et si impensable pourtant. Mais elle ne bougea pas, parce que bien sûr il y avait un million d'excellentes raisons pour que cela ne soit sans doute réellement pas une bonne idée. La véritable raison n'avait évidemment rien à voir avec le fait d'être attirée par une autre femme pour la première fois de sa vie, ce qui la remplissait d'appréhension, et en plus de se sentir tellement égoïste dans son désir pour quelqu'un qui ne montrait aucun signe de partager son attirance. Pourquoi donc creuser sa propre tombe et en prime perdre l'amitié de Kalinda ?

Sitôt la portière ouverte, les flashes des appareils photos rappelèrent à Alicia son cruel manque d'intimité. Elle était un personnage public, le moindre détail de sa vie était enregistré en permanence, observé à la loupe et diffusé dans le monde entier. Comment pourrait-elle jamais retrouver ce qu'elle avait eu jadis avec Peter et perdu depuis longtemps maintenant ? Elle arbora son sourire de première dame le plus charmant et fit face à la foule, secrètement rassurée de sentir la présence de Kalinda juste derrière elle. Au moins, ce qu'elle venait faire ici comptait réellement – elle pouvait changer la vie de millions de gens – et la politique, eh bien c'était là quelque chose qu'elle savait gérer.

La réunion avait lieu dans une salle des congrès. Autour du pâté de maisons avait été établi un périmètre de sécurité que personne ne pouvait franchir sans une accréditation, et à l'intérieur du bâtiment un strict contrôle permettait de s'assurer que personne n'entrait sans avoir eu droit à une fouille complète de son sac, une palpation et un passage au détecteur de métaux. Dans la salle de conférence, de jeunes « dreamers » et des membres d'associations de défense des droits civiques étaient venus sensibiliser les médias et l'assistance à leur cause. Alicia était surtout là pour témoigner de son soutien. Elle ne représentait pas officiellement son mari, qui n'était pas pressé de se mettre à dos une partie de l'électorat avec un sujet aussi controversé, mais sa présence enverrait néanmoins un signal aux électeurs les plus libéraux.

Tout se passait bien, et Alicia écoutait attentivement les jeunes gens raconter leur histoire – finir premier de sa promotion, et pourtant courir en permanence le risque d'être expulsé du jour au lendemain vers un autre pays dont on ne savait quasiment rien, n'avoir ni numéro de sécurité sociale ni accès aux emplois légaux, devoir vivre dans un pays conçu pour les voitures et ne pas pouvoir y passer son permis de conduire… Les jeunes gens qui avaient accepté de se montrer au grand jour au cours de cette manifestation publique faisaient vraiment acte de courage dans leur volonté d'être reconnus comme des citoyens américains à part entière. Pour l'instant, ils étaient encore protégés par la politique d' « action différée » d'Obama puisque Peter, un démocrate, ne l'avait pas abrogée, mais tout pouvait changer du jour au lendemain avec le prochain républicain qui serait élu président.

A présent, tous les principaux invités se rassemblaient sur scène pour clore la rencontre en remerciant le public et permettre aux photographes de prendre quelques photos de groupe. Alicia était au centre de la scène, un bouquet de fleurs dans les bras, entourée d'assez loin par une demi-douzaine de « dreamers » et de membres adultes d'associations. Et puis…

En fait, elle n'était pas sûre de ce qui se passa exactement, si ce n'est qu'elle fut tout d'un coup poussée en avant, s'étala de tout son long sur la scène, le nez dans son bouquet de fleurs, et se retrouva clouée au sol par le poids d'une autre personne couchée sur elle. D'après la sensation du corps ferme et tout en courbes qui couvrait le sien et la bouffée de parfum qu'elle capta avant d'avoir la figure précipitée dans les fleurs, elle ne doutait guère du fait qu'il s'agissait de Kalinda. Il y avait une quantité de hurlements, de cavalcades et de cris un peu partout, elle n'y comprenait rien. Alicia sentit l'haleine de Kalinda lui chatouiller le cou puis entendit sa garde du corps lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

― Ne bougez pas jusqu'à ce que je vous dise de vous relever, Alicia, d'accord ? Ca va aller.

Alicia était sur le point de demander à Kalinda ce qui s'était passé au juste, quand une goutte écarlate tomba sur le pétale d'un lys de son bouquet à quelques centimètres de son visage, éclaboussant l'intérieur de la fleur de gouttelettes plus petites. La goutte fut suivie par une autre, puis une autre. Alicia n'avait pas l'impression d'être blessée pourtant, et à sa connaissance elle n'avait pas de raison d'être en train de saigner. Mais les corolles à proximité de son visage continuaient de se teinter toujours plus de sang qui gouttait d'en haut. Soudain elle comprit.

― Oh mon dieu Kalinda, EST-CE QUE CA VA ? hurla Alicia en se débattant pour se retourner et la regarder.

― Les gars arrivent, on va vous sortir d'ici _maintenant_ Alicia, répondit Kalinda juste avant de se laisser rouler loin d'elle.

Quatre hommes de son équipe de sécurité arrivèrent sur scène et remirent Alicia sur pied avant de l'entourer comme un bouclier vivant et de l'extraire aussitôt de la scène, de la pièce et du bâtiment en une seule manœuvre rapide. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir Kalinda, la moitié de la figure peinte en rouge par ce qui semblait être une blessure à la tête qui saignait abondamment. Alicia n'eut même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche avant d'être fourrée dans une voiture blindée et évacuée comme une précieuse poupée.

― Pour l'amour du ciel, quelqu'un peut-il me dire ce qui vient de se passer ? réclama-t-elle, secouée, mais faisant de son mieux pour ne pas éclater en sanglots devant ses gardes du corps.

Avant que quiconque ait pu répondre, elle ajouta :

― Est-ce que quelqu'un s'occupe de Kalinda ? Assurez-vous qu'on la soigne comme il faut. Je veux lui rendre visite dès que possible. Je ne pars pas sans elle.

― Madame, dit l'un des hommes, on vous a tiré dessus. On a arrêté la tueuse, elle avait un pistolet en plastique à fabriquer soi-même avec une imprimante 3-D et il s'est enrayé au second coup de feu. On n'est pas encore sûr de la façon dont elle a pu passer les contrôles de sécurité mais on pense qu'elle avait sans doute des complices. Ils ont dû apporter les parties séparées à l'intérieur et assembler l'arme sur place. On n'a pas encore trouvé comment ils ont fait entrer les balles. Ca va prendre un moment de vérifier l'identité de tout le monde, mais on aura ces enfoirés jusqu'au dernier. La police a bouclé le périmètre dès qu'ils ont entendu le coup de feu – personne n'a pu s'échapper.

― C'était encore ce groupe de fondamentalistes chrétiens ? demanda Alicia.

L'homme acquiesça. Le cou d'Alicia était collant et elle réalisa qu'une partie du sang de Kalinda lui avait coulé dessus, dessinant une large tache sur son chemisier et sur sa veste.

― Et Kalinda ? demanda-t-elle. Savez-vous si elle est gravement blessée ?

― Elle a été la première à réagir, madame, dit l'homme avec une note distincte d'admiration dans la voix. On n'avait même pas encore entendu le coup de feu quand elle a bondi sur scène. Sans elle, vous auriez sans doute pris une balle dans la tête.

Il parla dans son oreillette pendant quelques instants, puis ajouta :

― Le SAMU dit que c'est juste une égratignure, madame. Elle a failli se prendre la balle. Il lui faudra quelques points de suture, mais il n'y a aucun signe de traumatisme crânien.

― Dieu merci, soupira Alicia. Maintenant faites demi-tour et emmenez-moi la voir.


	11. Chapter 11

Kalinda était assise sur un brancard dans un couloir des urgences locales. Elle avait la moitié de la tête couverte d'un impressionnant pansement blanc enroulé autour comme un gros turban. Avec ses cheveux dénoués, elle paraissait dix ans de moins, plus adorable que jamais, et terriblement vulnérable. Elle était si petite, assise là toute seule dans ses vêtements tachés. Alicia sentit sa gorge se serrer.

― Ce n'est pas aussi grave que ça en a l'air, affirma Kalinda avant qu'Alicia ait pu dire quoi que ce soit. Comme j'ai refusé de les laisser me raser la moitié de la tête pour me recoudre, ils ont eu un peu de mal à faire tenir la compresse.

― Kalinda, dit Alicia, bouleversée. Vous avez pris une balle à ma place.

― Je ne l'ai pas prise, dit calmement Kalinda. Ce ne sont que quelques points de suture.

Alicia en resta bouche bée. La tête de Kalinda s'était trouvée sur la trajectoire d'une balle tirée pour la tuer elle, et elle se comportait comme si rien de tout cela ne valait la peine d'être mentionné. Elle émit un soupir exaspéré et l'étreignit sans autre forme de procès. Tout en la serrant étroitement dans ses bras, elle sentit son parfum épicé et la chaleur de son corps contre elle, preuve tangible que Kalinda était bel et bien en vie et (à peu près) entière.

― Vous m'avez _encore_ sauvé la vie, Kalinda, dit-elle d'une voix enrouée, et vous avez failli y laisser votre peau !

Elle avait envie de dire _ne refaites plus jamais ça,_ mais protéger la vie des gens était le métier de Kalinda. Il semblait déplacé de lui demander d'arrêter de faire son travail. De quel droit Alicia pouvait-elle lui dicter ce qu'elle devait faire ?

― Ne vous en faites pas Alicia, dit Kalinda en se dégageant en douceur, l'attaque va faire beaucoup de bruit dans les médias, mais cette fois c'est une bonne chose : vous allez battre les records de popularité.

Alicia détourna hâtivement les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui y montaient. Comment Kalinda pouvait-elle penser à sa popularité à un moment pareil ?

― Oh Kalinda, chuchota-t-elle, vous allez me manquer pendant votre convalescence.

― Non, lui assura Kalinda. Ils ont dit qu'il fallait que je reste ici encore vingt-quatre heures, juste histoire d'être sûr que je n'ai pas de traumatisme crânien ou d'hémorragie interne. Mais après ça, je peux reprendre le travail.

― Certainement pas, dit Alicia de sa voix de première dame la plus catégorique. Tout ça c'est de ma faute depuis le début, je vous ai surmenée. Je reste ici aussi longtemps que vous devrez y rester, et puis je vous ramène à la maison. Vous reprendrez le travail _si_ et seulement si le médecin de Peter vous en donne l'autorisation, et pas une seconde avant. Est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

― A vos ordres, madame, répondit Kalinda en plaisantant à moitié, l'air un peu perplexe. Que voulez-vous dire par « à la maison » ?

― A la Maison Blanche bien sûr. Elle est assez grande pour vous accueillir, et là-bas je peux veiller à ce qu'on s'occupe de vous comme il faut. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Kalinda sembla ébahie à cette seule idée et sur le point de protester, mais Alicia lui adressa un regard implorant qui démentait son ton de première dame et lui prit la main dans les siennes. Elles se turent quelques instants.

― Vous vous rendez bien compte que ce n'est pas votre faute, n'est-ce pas ? finit par murmurer Kalinda en posant son autre main sur celles d'Alicia. Ces cinglés ont essayé de vous assassiner deux fois ! Je n'ai fait que mon boulot en vous protégeant. Vous ne m'avez pas obligée à faire quoi que ce soit, d'accord ?

― Comment diable avez-vous su que quelqu'un allait tirer, d'ailleurs ? demanda Alicia pour éviter de répondre tout en refoulant quelques larmes. Apparemment, personne n'avait vu arriver ça sauf vous. Vous m'avez plaquée au sol si vite que je n'ai même pas entendu le coup de feu !

― Je tenais cette femme à l'œil depuis les coulisses, expliqua Kalinda. Je trouvais qu'elle avait quelque chose de bizarre. Je l'ai vue sortir l'arme. Désolée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous avertir. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop de bleus.

― Je suis un vrai désastre ambulant, plaisanta Alicia en exhibant son tailleur saccagé, couvert de taches de sève, de pollen, et de sang de la blessure de Kalinda. Le bouquet de fleurs a amorti la chute, ajouta-t-elle. Heureusement pour moi que ce truc était si énorme !

Récupérant une de ses mains, elle la leva à hauteur du pansement qui entourait la tête de Kalinda, mais la laissa flotter juste à côté, n'osant la toucher.

― Sérieusement, c'est grave ? demanda-t-elle.

― Sept points de suture, admit Kalinda. Croyez-moi, j'ai connu bien pire. Et puis j'ai échappé à la coupe de butch !

Alicia fit de son mieux pour ne pas sourire en imaginant Kalinda avec la moitié de ses longs cheveux brillants rasés.

― Vous êtes donc plutôt du genre lipstick lesbienne ? la taquina-t-elle.

Kalinda la considéra, surprise par la hardiesse d'Alicia.

― Je suppose que oui, dit-elle avec un demi-sourire. Je suis comme Samson, le secret de ma force est dans ma chevelure !

― Ca m'étonnerait !

Alicia rit ouvertement cette fois. Elle était tellement soulagée de savoir que Kalinda était à peu près saine et sauve qu'elle faillit lui faire un compliment sur sa force et sa beauté qui n'avaient rien à voir avec ses cheveux. Mais dans sa tête cela ressemblait beaucoup à du flirt, et même si elle garda cette pensée pour elle-même, elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Bon, voilà qui devenait embarrassant et c'était entièrement de sa faute. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse.

― Bien, dit-elle en se levant, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses si on veut tenir le coup ici pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures. Vous avez le droit de manger et de boire ? Quels magazines voulez-vous que je vous rapporte ?

― Vous avez des choses de prévues, Alicia ! En plus, tous les médias du pays sont sans doute sur vos traces en ce moment même. Vous ne pouvez pas rester ici avec moi !

― C'est ce qu'on va voir, dit Alicia, sereine.

Ce poste de première dame lui avait déjà bien assez coûté, une pause ne lui ferait pas de mal. Elle prit son téléphone et appela son assistante.

― Courtney ? Il faut que je revoie mon emploi du temps pour les deux prochains jours. Tout de suite.


	12. Chapter 12

― Vous n'avez pas peur des fantômes, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Alicia sur le palier du deuxième étage de la Résidence Exécutive. Kalinda lui adressa un demi-sourire.

― Ca dépend celui de qui, répondit-elle, laconique.

Alicia l'entraîna dans le couloir sur la gauche et lui fit signe d'entrer dans une chambre de style victorien qui contenait un énorme lit en bois de rose.

― Celui du président Lincoln ? C'est ce qu'on raconte en tout cas. Je n'ai pas encore eu le privilège de le rencontrer.

Beaucoup d'histoires circulaient au sujet de la chambre Lincoln – en réalité l'ancien bureau du président républicain, à présent transformé en chambre d'amis disposant de son propre salon et de sa salle de bain. Certaines personnes croyaient avoir vu le fantôme de Lincoln regarder dehors par la fenêtre. Eleanor Roosevelt confessa que parfois le soir, lorsqu'elle écrivait dans cette pièce, le sentiment que quelqu'un se trouvait derrière elle était si fort qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner pour vérifier. Le chien de Ronald Reagan avait coutume d'aboyer à la porte mais n'entrait jamais. Ou du moins était-ce là ce que prétendait la légende.

― Oui, je connais sa réputation, soupira Kalinda.

Un certain nombre de personnes parmi les employés de la Maison Blanche avaient réellement peur d'entrer dans cette pièce, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être une chambre d'hôtes assez populaire que l'on louait régulièrement à des invités extérieurs de passage pour quatre cent dollars la nuit, lorsqu'elle n'était pas occupée par des proches de la famille du président ou des chefs d'Etat étrangers.

Les bagages de Kalinda l'attendaient déjà dans la pièce, mais elle était réticente à y entrer et regardait sa valise avec l'air de n'avoir qu'une envie, celle de l'attraper et de déguerpir.

― ça ne sera pas le président Lincoln le problème, dit Kalinda avec une petite grimace de désapprobation. Je vais tout à fait bien, vous savez.

― Non, vous n'allez pas bien, fit remarquer Alicia. Vous avez à la tête une blessure par balle de sept centimètres de long à peine en voie de cicatrisation. Considérez ça comme un congé bien mérité ! Vous pouvez utiliser la bibliothèque, la salle de bowling, la salle de cinéma, la piscine, tout ce que vous…

― Alicia, l'interrompit Kalinda, je devrais être en train de _surveiller_ tous ces endroits pour vous ! Laissez-moi reprendre le travail, je vous en prie !

Kalinda avait toujours un large bandage autour de la tête. Une semaine après la fusillade – une semaine qu'Alicia avait insisté pour passer avec elle à la résidence du gouverneur jusqu'à ce qu'on puisse lui retirer ses points de suture – elle était toujours aussi contrariée par les cinq semaines d'arrêt que le médecin du président avait ordonnées afin que sa blessure puisse cicatriser correctement. Mais Alicia était contente que Kalinda soit contrainte de s'écarter de la ligne de feu, même si ce n'était que pour une courte période.

― Le temps que je puisse revenir, j'aurai été r _emplacée_ ! argumenta Kalinda, dépitée.

La première dame haussa les épaules.

― Bien sûr que non. C'est _vous_ mon garde du corps attitré, Kalinda.

Elle ne prêtait guère attention au type des services secrets en costume qui lui collait pour l'heure aux basques. Elle n'aimait pas l'idée que Kalinda risque à nouveau sa vie pour elle, mais n'avait nullement l'intention de la remplacer pour de bon. Si Kalinda devait rester dans les services secrets et continuer à s'exposer de toute façon – ce qu'elle semblait absolument déterminée à faire – Alicia préférait l'avoir elle à ses côtés plutôt que qui que ce soit d'autre. Mais d'abord, Kalinda devait accepter d'être déchargée de son service assez longtemps pour pouvoir se rétablir convenablement.

― Vous êtes libre d'aller et venir comme vous voulez, bien sûr, ajouta Alicia. Vous connaissez les procédures de sécurité. Soyez juste là à l'heure où passe l'infirmière.

La chambre Lincoln était située côté ouest de la Résidence Exécutive, au deuxième étage, juste en face de la chambre de la Reine, une autre chambre d'amis. Mais du côté est de cet étage se trouvaient également les appartements du président et de la première dame, et la famille du président avait toujours la priorité pour faire usage des lieux. Alicia avait réquisitionné tout l'étage pour les quatre prochaines semaines afin que Kalinda ne soit pas ennuyée pendant son séjour par des mots de passe quotidiens et un accès restreint à certaines zones en même temps que les divers invités extérieurs de passage.

― Je ne comprends pas, dit Kalinda. Si vous tenez à ce que je sois là, pourquoi pas au troisième étage ?

Celui-ci comportait vingt pièces principalement inoccupées, et plus qu'assez de salles de bain pour une seule personne.

Alicia haussa les sourcils à cette seule idée.

― Vous m'avez sauvé la vie, Kalinda ! Je ne vais pas vous envoyer toute seule là-haut.

La chambre de la première dame, comme le savait parfaitement Kalinda, se trouvait juste à l'autre bout du couloir.

― Mais vous pouvez utiliser la salle de musculation si vous voulez.

― Merci, mais sans rire, je n'ai pas _besoin_ de tous ces congés ! protesta Kalinda. Je n'ai même pas mal à la tête !

― Vous reprendrez le travail dans quatre semaines, répondit Alicia d'un ton définitif. En attendant, contentez-vous de vous reposer et de guérir. Soyez sage ou je ne viendrai pas vous voir ! Vous voulez que je vous fasse visiter maintenant ?

Kalinda haussa un sourcil. En tant qu'agent des services secrets, elle connaissait la Maison Blanche comme sa poche, jusqu'au moindre tunnel souterrain ou escalier dérobé.

― D'accord, dit-elle aimablement. Si vous avez le temps, pourquoi pas.


	13. Chapter 13

Alicia conclut son tour de la Maison Blanche avec Kalinda par une balade dans le jardin potager de Michelle Obama.

― Vous aimez vraiment les tomates, hein ? dit Kalinda en souriant tandis qu'elles arpentaient des rangées de tomates cerises, de tomates jaunes, de tomates vertes, de tomates cœur de bœuf et d'olivettes.

― Il y avait bien trop de salades ici avant, dit Alicia en lui retournant son sourire. J'ai aussi fait semer des courgettes, des poivrons et du céleri au lieu des épinards et des brocolis. Personne à la Maison Blanche ne s'est plaint du changement.

Michelle Obama, la précédente première dame, avait créé ce grand jardin potager pour que ses filles puissent manger plus sainement, et chaque membre de la famille était censé mettre la main à la pâte. On faisait don des surplus à des organismes caritatifs. Alicia elle-même n'aimait pas particulièrement le jardinage et ses enfants avaient quitté la maison, mais elle aimait faire savoir aux gens pendant les dîners officiels que les légumes étaient du jardin – et bio – aussi faisait-elle cultiver le potager, après l'avoir adapté à ses goûts et à ceux de Peter.

Alicia aimait particulièrement le jardin d'herbes aromatiques. Elle froissait une feuille entre ses doigts tous les trois ou quatre pas pour humer le parfum du thym, du romarin, de la sauge, de la marjolaine et du basilic, passait des bouts de feuille odorants à Kalinda et faisait des commentaires sur les divers plats dans lesquels le chef de la Maison Blanche les utilisait. Kalinda, retombée machinalement en mode garde du corps, observait les alentours avec attention. A la connaissance d'Alicia, il n'y avait rien ni personne d'inhabituel en vue.

Soudain Kalinda s'arrêta net et lui montra quelque chose qui voletait dans un buisson de thym tout proche. Avec un grand sourire enthousiaste, elle fit signe à Alicia de s'approcher. Avec son jean, ses tennis plates et sa queue de cheval, elle avait l'air d'une adolescente.

― Regardez ! Un Azur Printanier !

Perché sur une branche de thym se trouvait un petit papillon. Il avait l'intérieur des ailes bleu clair avec des rangées de points sombres le long des bords et l'extérieur gris clair.

― Vraiment ? demanda Alicia, étonnée. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'elle apprenait le nom précis d'un papillon. Elle avait conscience qu'ils portaient bel et bien des noms bien sûr, mais n'avait jamais considéré cela comme une chose qui valait la peine d'être sue.

― Oui, répondit affectueusement Kalinda tandis que le papillon ouvrait et fermait ses ailes en se reposant au soleil. Celui-ci est un mâle. C'est facile à voir parce que les femelles ont du noir sur les ailes antérieures.

Le papillon chatoya au soleil pendant quelques instants, puis s'envola dans un éclair bleu et disparut rapidement hors de vue, emporté par un souffle de brise.

― Sérieusement Kalinda, s'enquit Alicia, vous allez me dire que vous connaissez les noms de tous les papillons communs ?

― La plupart, reconnut Kalinda. La plupart des animaux et des plantes, en fait.

Elle désigna quelques arbres et insectes au hasard et les nomma sans effort (et sans se tromper, pour autant qu'Alicia était capable d'en juger).

― Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que vous étiez une fille de la campagne, avoua Alicia.

― Pas du tout, sourit Kalinda. Je suis un pur produit des villes. C'est seulement que… J'aime bien être capable de mettre un nom précis sur les choses. Un Azur Printanier n'est pas n'importe quel papillon, et le thym citron n'est pas seulement du thym, vous comprenez ?

Alicia n'avait jamais réfléchi sérieusement à la question. Si qui que ce soit la lui avait posée une minute plus tôt, elle aurait insisté sur le fait que certaines choses n'en valaient pas la peine, se révélant tout à fait inutiles pour faire une carrière politique. La position de Kalinda lui rappelait cependant que la vie ne se limitait pas à passer son temps enfermé dans des salons et des bureaux à courtiser les électeurs et les membres de son parti à longueur d'années. N'y avait-il pas d'autres choses importantes qu'elle avait oubliées d'une façon ou d'une autre, chemin faisant ?

Alicia fut soudain distraite par le bourdonnement d'un insecte autour de sa tête, et fit un bond de côté maladroit sur la pelouse avec ses hauts talons tout en agitant les bras pour le faire partir. Elle se rappelait à présent pourquoi elle préférait que quelqu'un d'autre s'occupe de la nature pendant qu'elle-même se trouvait bien en sécurité loin d'elle.

― Non, dit calmement Kalinda en posant la main sur l'avant-bras d'Alicia. Ce n'est qu'une abeille de vos ruches. Elle ne vous fera rien si vous ne lui faites pas peur.

― Très bien, dit Alicia en s'immobilisant à l'instant où Kalinda la touchait. La main de Kalinda était chaude et douce sur son bras, et elle résista à l'envie de la couvrir de la sienne.

L'abeille vola avec zèle jusqu'au parterre de fleurs le plus proche, laissant Alicia indemne, bien que mécontente d'elle-même pour s'être comportée comme une idiote devant Kalinda. Comment faisait-elle pour avoir toujours l'air si forte, même quand c'était elle qui était blessée ?

Tâchant de faire oublier le ridicule de sa conduite, Alicia demanda :

― A ce propos, vous avez déjà goûté la bière au miel de la Maison Blanche ?

Il s'agissait de la bière maison créée par Barack Obama avec du miel des abeilles en question, et que Peter continuait de faire brasser pour les invités de la Maison Blanche.

― Non, mais j'aimerais beaucoup, répondit Kalinda en souriant.

― Il faut que j'y aille. Demain à dix-huit heures dans le salon est ?

― D'accord, acquiesça Kalinda.

― Je note le rendez-vous.

Alicia fit demi-tour et retourna au bureau de la première dame dans l'aile est, un peu confuse de ce qu'elle venait de dire et de faire. Elle avait rendez-vous avec Kalinda.


	14. Chapter 14

Bien sûr, en aucun cas il ne s'agissait d'un rendez-vous _galant_. Alicia le savait. Elle le savait. Et pourtant, d'une façon ou d'une autre, après une heure ou deux à déballer ses frustrations du quotidien à une Kalinda mi-moqueuse mi-compatissante, elle finit par boire trop de cette bière au miel scélérate et avoir l'esprit rempli de pensées tout à fait inappropriées au sujet de son invitée. Un peu ivre, Alicia se rappelait à quel point elle se sentait attirée par cette femme, en dépit de tout le mal qu'elle se donnait pour s'efforcer de l'ignorer le reste du temps. Elle appréciait aussi sincèrement Kalinda, assez pour lui épargner l'embarras de devoir faire face une fois de plus à des avances non désirées.

― Kalinda, dit-elle en penchant dangereusement vers son invitée, je crois qu'il faut que je m'étende un peu avant de faire quelque chose que je ne devrais pas.

Après quelques instants de réflexion laborieuse, elle ajouta :

― Voudriez-vous me conduire jusqu'à ma chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

Kalinda fronça les sourcils.

― Hm. Mieux vaut que les gars ne vous voient pas dans cet état. Venez dans ma chambre, vous n'aurez pas à traverser le couloir. Là, je vais vous aider.

La chambre Lincoln avait un accès direct au salon est, il n'y avait qu'une porte à franchir pour y entrer.

― Je peux très bien marcher toute seule, protesta Alicia tout en s'appuyant lourdement sur Kalinda, un bras passé autour de ses épaules menues.

Elle n'était absolument pas en train de profiter de son ébriété, se dit-elle. Après tout, peu importait à quel point elle avait envie de glisser les bras autour de la taille de Kalinda, d'enfouir le nez dans son cou et de sentir ses seins pressés contre les siens, elle n'en faisait rien. Elle n'était pas ivre à ce point-là.

Kalinda conduisit Alicia jusqu'à l'imposant lit en bois de rose surplombé d'une énorme couronne dorée qui retenait des rideaux de satin violet et de dentelle blanche, et l'aida à ôter sa veste. Alicia se débarrassa de ses escarpins à talons et s'assoupit presque aussitôt, roulée en boule sur le couvre-lit de satin blanc immaculé.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, désorientée par l'environnement inhabituel, la pièce commençait à s'obscurcir, et Kalinda, assise sur une chaise de brocart vert à quelques mètres de là, l'observait attentivement, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

― Quoi ? demanda Alicia, embarrassée.

Elle s'assit et leva des bras lourds de sommeil pour aplatir ses cheveux. Kalinda, l'air perplexe, ne dit rien.

Alicia avait l'impression d'avoir la bouche en carton. Elle se leva pour aller boire un peu d'eau dans la salle de bain et fit de son mieux pour se rincer la bouche. Lorsqu'elle revint, Kalinda se remit à l'observer sans rien dire.

― Kalinda, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Alicia en s'avançant pieds nus vers la chaise de cette dernière et en se penchant sur elle de façon pressante. Le fantôme de Lincoln est venu flotter au-dessus de moi dans mon sommeil ou quoi ?

Kalinda hésita quelques instants, puis dit :

― Vous avez parlé dans votre sommeil, Alicia. Vous avez… fait un rêve.

― Ah bon ? dit Alicia qui ne se rappelait de rien. J'ai rêvé de quoi ?

― De moi, je crois, avoua Kalinda, l'air peu sûre d'elle pour une fois.

Au bout d'un moment, elle finit par regarder Alicia dans les yeux et ajouta :

― On aurait dit un rêve érotique.

Les yeux de Kalinda étaient immenses, remplis de quelque chose qui ressemblait à de la peur et de l'espoir.

― Oh, dit Alicia en fronçant les sourcils.

Puis tout lui revint en un éclair. Tandis que les images très explicites lui emplissaient la tête et faisaient naître dans son ventre un tiraillement de désir, elle s'empourpra.

― Je suis désolée, Kalinda. Je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise.

Quelque chose semblait désespérer Kalinda.

― Alicia, dit-elle, il y a une heure vous étiez ivre et vous aviez envie de m'embrasser.

Elle se leva et se retrouva pratiquement nez à nez avec Alicia, même si elle devait hausser le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

― Et maintenant ?

Alicia réfléchit à la question du mieux qu'elle put compte tenu de la distraction que représentait Kalinda, debout si près d'elle qu'elle sentait son haleine lui chatouiller le cou. Bien sûr que c'était ce qu'elle ressentait _en permanence_ depuis ce premier baiser. Peu importait la dose de déni avec laquelle elle tâchait de l'étouffer, le désir refusait de s'éteindre. Mais jamais il n'avait paru réciproque.

― Je ne peux pas contrôler mes rêves, admit-elle. Mais je ne me permettrais jamais …

Kalinda, comblant le peu d'espace qui restait entre elles, s'accrocha aux épaules d'Alicia, se haussa sur la pointe des pieds, et la fit taire d'un baiser.

Le baiser de Kalinda était follement doux mais avide, et réclamait davantage. Alicia le lui rendit, l'esprit obscurci par un afflux massif de sensations grisantes. Mais sur le point de l'approfondir, elle recula.

― Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-elle.

Kalinda avait l'air ébloui, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à croire à ce qui était en train de se passer.

― Du moment que vous êtes sobre, répondit-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

― Je le suis, assura Alicia en faisant mine de suivre une ligne droite imaginaire sur la moquette, les bras levés en guise de balancier.

Revenant vers Kalinda, elle l'embrassa de nouveau.

― C'est toi qui me fais tourner la tête, la taquina-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Elle sentit Kalinda sourire contre ses lèvres. Comme elle lui mordillait la lèvre inférieure, Kalinda ouvrit la bouche et vint avidement à la rencontre de sa langue. Alicia la sentait fondre dans ses bras et se plier à ses moindres mouvements. Pourtant Kalinda ne prenait jamais l'initiative de quoi que ce soit, comme si elle voulait laisser Alicia fixer le rythme.

Alicia glissa les bras autour de la taille de Kalinda et l'attira plus près, laissant échapper un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les courbes de son corps contre le sien. Elle tira sur le chemisier de Kalinda pour glisser les mains dessous et sentir la douceur de sa peau – puis s'arrêta une fois de plus. Légèrement haletante, elle recula juste assez pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux.

― J'en ai envie, Kalinda, dit-elle. Depuis longtemps. Mais… Et toi ?

Kalinda semblait curieusement vulnérable tout d'un coup, comme une personne ébahie de voir ses rêves les plus fous se réaliser. Ravalant quelque chose qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, elle la regarda avec un désir manifeste et répondit d'une voix douce :

― Oui Alicia, j'en ai envie. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point.

Puis, déboutonnant son propre chemisier, elle le laissa glisser sur le tapis, et resserrant les bras d'Alicia autour d'elle, l'embrassa avec ardeur.


	15. Chapter 15

Kalinda, sans cesser d'embrasser Alicia, la mena jusqu'au lit. Impatiente de sentir la peau de Kalinda contre la sienne, Alicia se débarrassa de son propre corsage et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce. Elle resta un moment penchée au-dessus de Kalinda, à s'imprégner de la douceur de ses courbes et de sa délicieuse peau couleur caramel, avant de se mettre à embrasser et caresser le moindre centimètre accessible de son corps. Alicia portait toujours sa jupe et son soutien-gorge, Kalinda son soutien-gorge et son jean. Pour être honnête, Alicia n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sinon qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était là ce qu'il fallait faire. Elle sentit un frisson parcourir Kalinda, et fut curieusement émue de l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle. Kalinda toujours si forte et si maîtresse d'elle-même – enfin déstabilisée. Etre capable de lui faire cela était incroyablement enivrant.

Alicia posa les mains sur les seins de Kalinda, lui tirant un profond gémissement. Jouant du pouce avec l'un de ses mamelons, elle couvrit l'autre de sa bouche à travers le soutien-gorge et le mordilla délicatement. Kalinda émit un gémissement rauque, cambra le dos et remonta la jupe d'Alicia jusqu'à pouvoir glisser une de ses cuisses entre les siennes. Le premier contact fut électrique, une décharge de plaisir si intense qu'Alicia faillit crier. Ses bras lâchèrent et elle s'écroula sur Kalinda, submergée par une toute nouvelle vague de sensations délicieuses. La cuisse de Kalinda entre ses jambes lui faisait perdre complètement le fil de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi follement excitée.

Kalinda, profitant de la position d'Alicia, dégrafa lentement son soutien-gorge, lui laissant le temps de s'y opposer. Alicia ne le fit pas, et Kalinda caressa son dos nu, la faisant frissonner. De ses doigts caressants elle lui fit glisser les bretelles du soutien-gorge le long des bras avant de le retirer. Puis elle ouvrit la fermeture de la jupe d'Alicia et ses petites mains s'engouffrèrent dans la brèche. Alicia gémit à la délicieuse sensation du bout des doigts de Kalinda au creux de ses reins.

Sans trop savoir comment, Alicia se retrouva couchée sur le dos, seulement vêtue encore de sa petite culotte, et Kalinda en sous-vêtements à califourchon sur elle, l'air très sérieux.

― Alicia, dit-elle d'une voix douce, dis-le moi si tu veux que j'arrête. A n'importe quel moment, d'accord ?

Alicia hocha la tête, aveuglée par une nouvelle bouffée de désir – l'excitation de Kalinda trempait sa culotte et elle la sentait, brûlante, contre son ventre.

Kalinda dégrafa son propre soutien-gorge et s'en débarrassa, puis se penchant en avant, effleura de ses seins ceux d'Alicia. Alicia ferma les yeux, envahie par le plaisir, et attrapa les hanches de Kalinda. Mais se cramponner à quelque chose était bien tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, car Kalinda avait le contrôle à présent, et lui faisait des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais été capable ne serait-ce que d'imaginer. C'était incroyable, comme si elle était partout à la fois.

― Encore, gémit Alicia dont les hanches décollèrent de leur propre initiative, juste avant de perdre toute pensée cohérente.

L'intensité de son orgasme la prit par surprise, et elle l'étouffa contre l'épaule de Kalinda, retenant à grand peine des cris assez forts pour ameuter la moitié du personnel de sécurité de la résidence. Haletante et en sueur, les yeux clos et le cerveau lentement en train de se rouvrir au monde extérieur, elle sentait Kalinda allongée à ses côtés et caressant encore d'une main apaisante son corps qui refroidissait. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, Kalinda, appuyée sur un coude, la regardait. Elle avait l'air curieusement timide.

― Tu es si belle, dit rêveusement Alicia en tendant le bras pour la toucher.

Déterminée à reprendre son exploration interrompue du corps de Kalinda, elle sentit sa partenaire se raidir. Elle lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

― J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Pardon, je n'ai jamais…

― Non, ce n'est pas ça. Mais tu n'es pas obligée, tu sais.

Il était évident que Kalinda avait envie d'elle cependant, les pupilles dilatées par le désir et les mamelons durs sous les paumes d'Alicia. Elle sentait même le parfum entêtant de son excitation.

― Mais j'en ai envie, objecta Alicia. Couvrant du sien le corps de Kalinda, elle s'arrêta net juste avant de l'embrasser et murmura, presque tout contre sa bouche :

― Je continue ?

Elle sentit plus qu'elle ne l'entendit réellement le « oui » de Kalinda, aussitôt suivi d'un baiser brûlant qui réussit presque à la distraire. Mais elle tenait à ce que Kalinda ait sa part de plaisir elle aussi, et fit de son mieux pour lui rendre la politesse, parcourant tendrement les doux paysages de son corps. Kalinda n'était guère extravertie au lit, mais au bout d'un petit moment Alicia commença à percevoir ses infimes réactions, et laissa ses soupirs, ses frissons et ses gémissements étouffés guider sur elle sa bouche et ses mains.

Il fallut du temps à Alicia pour rassembler le courage d'ôter à Kalinda son dernier vêtement – sa petite culotte. Elle finit par la faire glisser doucement le long de ses jambes lisses, et la contempla, ébahie par sa beauté dénudée. Kalinda la regardait d'un air ouvertement vulnérable et confiant, les jambes encore jointes, attendant qu'elle décide de la suite. Alicia prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit délicatement, savourant la douceur de sa peau à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle glissa une main entre ses jambes et en eut le souffle coupé lorsque les hanches de Kalinda tressautèrent légèrement à son contact. Elle était si brûlante, si mouillée, et la toucher était à la fois étrangement familier – comme de se toucher elle-même – et entièrement nouveau. Uniquement concentrée sur le plaisir de Kalinda, Alicia sut au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle y était presque. Elle ne put résister à l'envie de la laper à titre expérimental, et cela suffit pour Kalinda, qui se contracta avec force autour de ses doigts.

Après avoir caressé Kalinda avec précaution pendant toute la durée de son orgasme, Alicia remonta, et ne réalisa qu'alors à quel point elle était de nouveau excitée. Kalinda était empourprée, frémissante et magnifique, et Alicia se sentait assez fière d'elle-même. Les yeux de Kalinda étaient clos et Alicia s'étendit paresseusement contre elle. Mais elle se redressa presque aussitôt, surprise. Kalinda pleurait.


	16. Chapter 16

― Kalinda, dit Alicia, inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je t'ai fait mal ? Oh mon dieu, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Mais quel que soit ce qui avait bien pu la bouleverser ainsi, Alicia ne devait pas le savoir. Kalinda s'asseyait déjà, souriant à travers ses larmes.

― Tu n'as rien fait de mal Alicia, c'était parfait. C'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, elle la gratifia d'un baiser lent et profond, rallumant aussitôt le désir qui couvait dans les entrailles d'Alicia. Celle-ci, toujours incroyablement excitée par l'expérience qu'elle venait de vivre, retint un gémissement, mais Kalinda la regarda d'un air entendu et reprit les rênes. Elle ne se pressa nullement, savourant avec sensualité tout ce qu'elle faisait à Alicia, mais il ne fallut que peu de temps avant qu'elle ne la fasse jouir une seconde fois.

Lorsqu'Alicia rouvrit les yeux cette fois, Kalinda, déjà vêtue d'un débardeur et d'un pantalon de yoga, l'observait d'un air songeur. Elle avait rassemblé au bord du lit les vêtements dispersés d'Alicia.

― Aurais-je abusé de ton hospitalité ? plaisanta Alicia, un peu perplexe.

― Il se fait tard, tu devrais retourner à ta chambre avant que la sécurité vienne frapper et que tu doives expliquer ce que tu fais encore ici, dit Kalinda en esquissant une grimace de regret.

C'était un bon argument. Alicia n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de passer la nuit ici avec Kalinda, mais ne pouvait nier que celle-ci avait raison. De plus, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle ne se rappelait que trop bien ce que Kalinda lui avait dit la première fois qu'elle l'avait embrassée – non pas qu'elle ait jamais pu l'oublier, mais elle avait simplement choisi de le mettre de côté à l'instant où Kalinda l'avait embrassée. Celle-ci avait dit : _Je pourrais être renvoyée si je couchais avec vous._ Alicia ne voulait pas que cela se produise, pas plus qu'elle ne voulait d'un autre scandale sexuel à la Maison Blanche. Et il y avait là de quoi provoquer un sacré scandale.

― Dommage, soupira-t-elle en se levant, j'avais encore quelques idées…

Kalinda eut un sourire oblique.

― Une autre fois peut-être.

Elle semblait un peu sceptique sur le fait qu'il y aurait bien une autre fois.

Alicia finit de se rhabiller. Elle remonta la fermeture de sa jupe, qui par chance n'était pas trop froissée, remit ses escarpins à talons, et rejoignit Kalinda.

― Ce n'est pas fini, mademoiselle Sharma, promit-elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux. En tout cas pour moi. Le reste dépend de toi. Je te verrai demain si je peux.

Elle l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres, murmurant :

― Merci !

Kalinda tendit la main pour arranger les cheveux d'Alicia. Elle avait à présent les yeux remplis de trop d'émotions pour qu'Alicia parvienne à les déchiffrer. Celle-ci était prête à partir, mais quelque chose lui revint soudain en mémoire, et elle demanda :

― Au fait, tu ne m'as pas dit tout à l'heure – de quoi tu n'as pas l'habitude ?

Kalinda, joueuse, fit mine de la jeter dehors, laissant la question sans réponse.

Cette nuit-là, après avoir pris une longue douche dans sa propre salle de bain et s'être couchée dans son propre lit, qui lui semblait à présent bien trop vaste, vide et froid, Alicia découvrit qu'elle était incapable de fermer l'œil. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se repasser mentalement cette soirée encore et encore, en se demandant si ce n'était là qu'une aventure sans lendemain. Kalinda s'était-elle déjà lassée d'elle ? Aurait-elle trop peur de perdre son travail pour la revoir, même si elle en avait envie ? Alicia avait dit la vérité : pour elle, ce n'était là que le début de quelque chose. Mais Kalinda ressentait-elle cela elle aussi ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas, ce qui s'était passé ruinerait-il leur amitié ?

Pleinement éveillée, Alicia se tourna et se retourna jusqu'à l'aube, partagée entre inquiétude et euphorie. Il ne lui vint jamais à l'esprit cette nuit-là qu'elle avait enfin pris sa revanche sur Peter.


	17. Chapter 17

Kalinda avait vu juste sur un point : les attaques au cours de son dernier voyage avaient rendu Alicia plus populaire qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été, et les commentaires sur les tentatives d'assassinat remplaçaient peu à peu ceux sur son mari infidèle et son manque d'amour-propre. L'information, ingénieusement relayée par Eli Gold, profitait aussi à Peter, dont le parti était en hausse dans les sondages pour la première fois depuis le début de la campagne.

Le revers de la médaille était qu'Alicia n'avait pas une minute à elle. Elle mourait d'envie de revoir Kalinda, mais la première fois qu'elle tenta de lui rendre visite celle-ci n'était pas là, et les jours qui suivirent, il était affreusement tard avant qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce que songer à souffler un peu. Cinq jours passèrent, et en désespoir de cause, Alicia demanda à son assistante de fixer un rendez-vous avec Kalinda et de dégager son emploi du temps en conséquence le lendemain matin. Elle pouvait bien s'accorder une heure pour prendre des nouvelles d'une amie autour d'un petit-déjeuner, non ?

Alicia avait demandé que le petit-déjeuner leur soit servi dans le solarium du troisième étage, et lorsqu'elle arriva, Kalinda était déjà là, en train de flâner sur la promenade, un grand balcon qui entourait la pièce, protégé des regards par une balustrade massive. Elle n'était ni en uniforme ni en tenue décontractée, mais vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire moulante, d'un magnifique chemisier de soie bleue, de bottes à talons aiguille, et d'un blouson de cuir qui lui allait étonnamment bien. Puisqu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'un pansement autour de la tête, elle avait refait son chignon, et dissimulait son regard derrière d'énormes lunettes de soleil. Plus que jamais, elle paraissait terriblement exotique, et aussi… distante ?

― Bonjour Kalinda, dit Alicia, je suis vraiment navrée de ne pas avoir pu te voir plus tôt. Comment vas-tu ?

La main d'Alicia hésita à hauteur de la cicatrice de Kalinda, à présent invisible sous son épaisse chevelure noire, puis elle l'étreignit, savourant la chaleur de son corps. Son parfum épicé lui avait manqué. Ainsi que le cliquetis déterminé de ses bottes. Et sa voix calme et ironique. Kalinda toute entière lui avait manqué.

― Bien, répondit Kalinda avec un petit soupir. Ce congé maladie est vraiment trop long. Je vais peut-être devoir me trouver un hobby.

Alicia était sûre que la balustrade les protégeait des regards indiscrets et mourait d'envie de l'embrasser. Mais Kalinda semblait un peu raide dans ses bras, et elle n'osa pas aller plus loin. Elle la relâcha en soupirant à son tour et désigna la table où était servi le petit-déjeuner.

― On y va ?

Le repas fut assez plaisant, mais tandis que Kalinda, qui avait ôté ses lunettes de soleil, persistait à lui adresser des regards indéchiffrables tout en faisant la conversation avec politesse (bien que de façon divertissante), l'humeur d'Alicia s'assombrissait de minute en minute. Non. Non, non et non – elle n'allait pas exploser et faire une scène. Après tout, c'était le droit de Kalinda de ne plus vouloir d'elle, et objectivement, elles mettaient toutes les deux leur carrière en danger avec cette relation. Elle avait quand même vraiment envie de lui hurler dessus là tout de suite. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui se faisait larguer pour la toute première fois.

Alicia reposa ses couverts avec soin, résistant à l'envie de les balancer à travers la pièce, et dit :

― Bon, si tu ne veux plus que je te touche c'est le moment de me le dire, parce que ça fait cinq jours que je ne pense qu'à ça.

Elle entendit sa propre voix trembler un peu, n'eut pas le courage de regarder Kalinda, et contempla son omelette Western à moitié mangée en se détestant de laisser paraître ses émotions. L'instant d'après, la main de Kalinda prenait la sienne et la faisait se lever. Kalinda souriait. Elle prit délicatement dans ses mains le visage d'Alicia et la regarda dans les yeux avant de lui donner le plus doux des baisers. Alicia arrivait enfin à lire quelque chose dans son regard – du soulagement.

― Tu es bête, dit Kalinda, les lèvres tout contre l'oreille d'Alicia et les mains déjà partout sur elle. Au bout de cinq jours, j'avais peur que ce soit toi qui aies changé d'avis !

Il y avait un divan dans le solarium – la plupart de leurs vêtements parsemaient déjà la pièce le temps qu'elles finissent par y arriver.


	18. Chapter 18

Alicia ne se rappelait pas la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi heureuse. Fredonnant toute seule dans le passage souterrain qui la ramenait de la piscine à l'aile ouest, elle se dit qu'il y avait des avantages certains à succomber au charme d'un agent des services secrets qui connaissait les moindres cachettes et recoins dissimulés de la Maison Blanche. Quand Alicia n'assistait pas à une manifestation publique, la moitié du temps le malheureux agent qui gardait sa porte n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait réellement la première dame. Kalinda avait un vrai talent pour corser les choses avec des rendez-vous secrets dans les endroits les plus inattendus et aux heures les plus improbables.

Ce qui était une bonne chose en vérité, car même s'il était pénible et humiliant de toujours devoir se cacher, leur liaison était une affaire si risquée pour elles deux qu'elle devait rester autant que possible dans le placard – littéralement dans le placard, pensa Alicia avec un sourire en coin. L'ironie de la situation ne lui échappait guère tandis qu'elle se rappelait quelques-uns des endroits étranges où Kalinda et elle s'étaient retrouvées au cours de ces dernières semaines. La Maison Blanche avait des placards grands comme des pièces ainsi que quantité de débarras : autant en faire bon usage après tout.

Tandis qu'elle regagnait joyeusement l'aile ouest à grandes enjambées d'un pas indéniablement guilleret, les cheveux encore mouillés et bouclés de la piscine et encore un peu étourdie d'avoir tout juste fait l'amour sous la douche dans le vestiaire après sa baignade, Alicia réalisa qu'elle se sentait rajeunie de vingt ans. En tant que première dame elle avait du succès, mais c'était tout juste si elle existait encore en tant que personne. Comme maîtresse de Kalinda, elle avait enfin l'impression d'être redevenue une femme. Sa vie sexuelle était honnêtement si incroyable qu'elle ne pouvait se comparer qu'à sa phase de lune de miel avec Peter il y avait des siècles de cela, une époque qu'elle avait bien cru ne jamais revivre, surtout pas avec une femme, et plus jeune qu'elle par-dessus le marché.

Kalinda lui offrait aussi une vie émotionnelle qui la dotait d'une nouvelle force insoupçonnée. Avec elle, Alicia se sentait désirée, soutenue, et capable de tout. Etre plus âgée que sa partenaire ne semblait jamais avoir la moindre importance. Kalinda n'était pas seulement sa maîtresse mais aussi sa meilleure amie, et si le fait d'être si proche d'une autre femme était une expérience entièrement nouvelle pour Alicia, un peu déstabilisante parfois tant cette connexion profonde entre elles s'établissait facilement, c'était pour elle une source infinie de confiance et de chaleur humaine. Kalinda était là pour elle. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'Alicia ne s'était pas sentie aussi vivante.

Elle se demanda comment allaient évoluer les choses maintenant que le congé maladie de Kalinda tirait à sa fin. Elle avait hâte que celle-ci reprenne officiellement sa place à ses côtés du matin au soir en tant que garde du corps, mais soupçonnait que Kalinda en service s'avérerait peut-être impossible à distraire (ce qui était une bonne chose pour sa sécurité, même si c'était moins drôle), et redoutait, une fois que Kalinda aurait quitté la chambre Lincoln, de devoir dire adieu à la plupart de leurs rendez-vous amoureux ainsi que de leurs moments d'intimité impromptus. Elle devait cependant admettre que l'enthousiasme de Kalinda ne montrait jusqu'à présent aucun signe d'essoufflement.

 _Kalinda n'a jamais fini de me surprendre. Elle est si réservée, pourtant elle sait toujours comment faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de meilleur en moi. Elle est si incroyablement douée au lit. Et sa façon de me regarder parfois…_

Alicia s'immobilisa brusquement tandis que la vérité la frappait enfin. Parfois Kalinda la regardait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse de tout l'univers, la meilleure qui lui soit jamais arrivée, et Alicia se sentait en conséquence chanceuse et privilégiée. Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas vu plus tôt ? C'était là le regard de l'amour. _Oh mon dieu._ A ce point, Alicia n'avait pas le moindre doute : elle-même était désespérément amoureuse de Kalinda. _C'est comme ça que je dois la regarder quand je ne me surveille pas._

Soudain, à l'idée de Kalinda à ses côtés du matin au soir sous l'œil du public, Alicia ressentit une bouffée d'anxiété. Elle était experte pour cacher ses vrais sentiments au monde extérieur et Kalinda également, mais tant de bonheur et d'évidente alchimie entre elles pouvaient-ils vraiment rester cachés sans qu'un peu de tout cela ne transparaisse inconsciemment ? Pouvait-elle être certaine de ne jamais jeter en public à Kalinda un de ces regards d'adoration qu'elle avait si souvent vus reflétés sur le visage de son amante ces derniers temps ? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment – pas maintenant que le parti démocrate était sur le point de remporter les élections de mi-mandat d'une courte tête en dépit de son début de campagne laborieux. La moindre rumeur d'un nouveau scandale signerait la fin de la majorité de Peter au Congrès et celle de son mandat effectif.

La personne sensée en Alicia savait ce qu'il fallait faire : garder Kalinda en sécurité loin d'elle et de l'œil du public, au moins pour le moment. Son identité n'avait pas été divulguée mais Kalinda était un héros à présent, et personne dans sa hiérarchie ne s'opposerait à une promotion bien méritée qui l'affecterait à un poste moins exposé. Pourtant, Alicia ne supportait pas l'idée de ne plus la voir tous les jours, de ne plus entendre sa voix murmurer son nom à sa façon unique, de ne plus sentir sa présence juste derrière elle, si proche qu'elle pouvait humer son parfum – si proche que seul son rôle de garde du corps pouvait justifier une telle invasion permanente de son espace personnel en public.

C'était Kalinda et personne d'autre qu'Alicia voulait à ce poste à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'elle fasse un effort de concentration pour ne rien laisser filtrer en aucune circonstance. Leur vie personnelle, leur carrière à toutes deux, ainsi que la politique des deux prochaines années en dépendaient. Il était si étrange d'avoir pour une fois à cacher à quel point elle se sentait heureuse.

Se glissant de nouveau dans son bureau ni vue ni connue, Alicia entrebâilla la porte d'entrée dans l'intention de rappeler à son agent de sécurité du moment (dont pour une raison quelconque elle ne cessait d'oublier le nom) qu'elle était sur le point de sortir pour un rendez-vous. Son garde du corps était occupé à papoter avec Andrew Wylie, un enquêteur qui travaillait pour Eli Gold. Entendant le nom de Kalinda, Alicia s'arrêta malgré elle pour écouter.

― Ouais, disait son garde du corps, Sharma revient la semaine prochaine et j'aurai quelques jours de repos. Sans doute qu'on ne peut pas tous avoir la chance de les passer à l'oeil dans la chambre Lincoln, hein ?

― A ce que j'ai entendu, cette Sharma est drôlement douée pour se mettre bien avec les gens qui comptent, dit pensivement Wiley. C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte sur elle et le président ?

― C'est ce qui se dit. Mais bon sang, elle est pas du tout du même genre que ses autres nanas ! Quand Florrick est arrivé à la Maison Blanche et qu'il a insisté pour qu'elle intègre son service de sécurité, on a ouvert des paris comme quoi c'était encore une de ses bimbos. Haute comme elle est, on l'aurait jamais prise chez nous, dit le garde du corps d'un ton affectueux. On croyait tous qu'elle serait aussi bonne à rien que les autres. Tu sais combien de filles il a casées, hein ? Mais Sharma nous a tous donné tort : en fait, elle assure vraiment sur le terrain. Sans doute qu'elle avait ses raisons pour faire ce qu'elle a fait.

― Je me demande bien pourquoi les médias n'en ont jamais entendu parler, dit Wiley.

― Comme si Florrick était le premier ! répondit le garde du corps. Tu me croirais pas si je te disais tout ce que j'ai vu. Et puis jusqu'ici, y a qu'une seule fille qui n'a pas su la fermer, hein ? On aime bien Sharma, tu sais. C'est un bon agent et elle est loyale. On n'a pas envie que ce soit elle qui tombe parce que son ancien patron est un cavaleur.

― Son patron _actuel_ , rectifia Andrew. Et le tien.

Alicia, la main encore sur la poignée de la porte, était figée sur place, sonnée. Kalinda. La femme dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Avait sans doute couché avec son mari. Et tout le monde à la Maison Blanche semblait au courant à part elle.


	19. Chapter 19

― Tu as couché avec mon mari, accusa Alicia d'un ton glacial, contenant à grand peine son envie de hurler.

Kalinda semblait frappée par la foudre et ne tenta pas de nier. Assez courageuse pour ne pas éviter son regard, elle avait l'air si terriblement navré que cela aurait peut-être pu changer quelque chose, si seulement Alicia n'avait pas été trop furieuse pour arriver à le remarquer. C'était une chose de soupçonner que Peter avait sans doute des maîtresses, et une tout autre de réaliser que Kalinda entre toutes en faisait partie. Le fait que Kalinda avait couché avec elle aussi par la suite ne contribuait pas à arranger les choses aux yeux d'Alicia. Au contraire, cela ne faisait en fait que les aggraver, puisqu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser la totalité de sa relation avec Kalinda à la lumière de cette nouvelle information, et de se demander si un seul mot honnête avait jamais franchi les lèvres de sa supposée amie pendant tout ce temps.

Alicia avait la nausée à l'idée d'avoir couché avec l'une des putes de Peter. Quelle ironie d'avoir cru prendre sa revanche sur lui en couchant avec quelqu'un qui s'avérait être une de ses maîtresses ! Quelles que soient les raisons qu'avait eues Kalinda pour coucher avec cet homme marié-là, Alicia ne voulait rien en savoir. Comment Kalinda avait-elle pu ne pas le lui dire ? Comment avait-elle pu penser que ce fait précis ne valait pas la peine d'être mentionné ? (Avait-elle eu peur qu'Alicia ne lui pardonne jamais ? Celle-ci refusa de réfléchir à la question et se cramponna à sa fureur de femme bafouée.) Du fond de son malheur et de sa haine de soi pour s'être ridiculisée, Alicia haïssait passionnément Kalinda. Elle savait que c'était mesquin et puéril, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder à travers elle d'un air glacial comme si celle-ci était invisible. Elle ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler d'elle.

Kalinda, cette femme imperturbable, toujours si forte et impossible à surprendre la garde baissée, était, chose inattendue, bien incapable de lui tenir tête cette fois-ci. Cela surprit presque Alicia. Elle se contentait de rester figée sur place, ses yeux d'encre noire immenses et pleins de regret, sans un mot et l'air profondément désolé, comme s'il n'y avait rien qu'elle puisse dire ou faire pour mériter son pardon – comme si elle était d'accord sur le fait que c'était là tout ce qu'elle méritait. Quel que soit le verdict d'Alicia, elle se contentait de l'attendre et n'essayait pas de s'y opposer.

Mais comme Alicia, trop bouleversée ne serait-ce que pour la regarder, ne disait rien de plus, Kalinda finit par prononcer quelques mots.

― Je fais ce genre de choses, Alicia, dit-elle faiblement, comme si elle était sûre que rien de ce qu'elle dirait ne réussirait jamais à lui faire comprendre – je couche avec des gens parfois.

Elle se tut quelques instants, puis ajouta :

― Je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de…

― L'habitude de QUOI, bon sang ?! hurla pratiquement Alicia, à présent furieuse contre Kalinda parce qu'elle n' _essayait_ même pas d'arranger les choses.

― De faire l'amour, murmura Kalinda, dont le regard l'implorait de comprendre.

Alicia était également furieuse contre elle-même de vouloir que Kalinda produise n'importe quelle explication plausible, même si elle n'était manifestement pas en état d'en entendre le moindre mot, c'est pourquoi elle n'entendit pas ce que Kalinda lui avouait réellement. Elle n'arrivait à penser à rien d'autre qu'à Kalinda en train de lui mentir sciemment tout en couchant avec elle. Kalinda qui pour une raison ou une autre était passée du lit du président à celui de la première dame. Que s'attendait-elle à retirer de tout cela ? Etait-ce une sorte de jeu pervers ?

Alicia ne savait qu'une chose. Sa meilleure amie l'avait trahie et avait couché avec son mari. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Elle sentit son cœur se changer en pierre, aussi dur et vide que son visage quand elle dit, d'une voix vibrante de rage froide :

― Sors d'ici, ou je te jure que je vais me mettre à hurler.

Pour une fois le visage de Kalinda était un livre ouvert, et ses yeux, immenses et désespérés, remplis de douleur. Elle cafouilla un peu pour ouvrir la porte, mais ne dit pas un mot et quitta la pièce en silence.

 _Elle n'a même pas essayé de se battre,_ pensa Alicia, plus furieuse que jamais, des larmes brûlantes roulant enfin sur ses joues. _Elle n'a même pas pleuré._ Bien sûr, Kalinda ne pleurait jamais.

Kalinda qui ne pleurait jamais craqua aussitôt qu'elle fut hors de vue et fondit en larmes dans l'ascenseur.

Deux jours plus tard, alors que l'agent Sharma recevait enfin le feu vert pour reprendre le travail, à la requête d'Alicia elle se vit assigner une nouvelle mission. Au quartier général de l'ONU à New York. Elle partit aussitôt.


	20. Chapter 20

Alicia n'arrivait pas à dormir. Fatiguée de se tourner et de se retourner, elle alluma sa lampe de chevet et essaya de lire, mais elle continuait de relire les mêmes phrases sans en saisir la signification. Avec un soupir, elle se leva et arpenta la moquette de sa chambre en se demandant où elle pourrait bien aller qui ne lui rappellerait pas des choses qu'elle aurait préféré oublier. Elle s'était débarrassée facilement de Kalinda, mais pas de tous les souvenirs qui lui étaient rattachés – et des souvenirs d'elle la guettaient presque partout dans la Maison Blanche, des sous-sols aux jardins et jusque dans sa propre chambre bien sûr, même si le fantôme de Lincoln en avait assurément vu bien davantage.

Elle se rappela une fois où Kalinda et elle avaient fait l'amour dans ce lit – dans _son_ lit. Elle avait soigneusement défait le chignon de Kalinda, retirant une par une les épingles qui tenaient ses cheveux si impeccablement en place, et Kalinda l'avait laissée faire, l'air plus adorable de minute en minute. Avec ses cheveux dénoués, Kalinda semblait si jeune et vulnérable que cela brisa le cœur d'Alicia. Kalinda faisait habituellement l'amour sans détacher ses cheveux, et les libérer était comme de lui retirer la toute dernière pièce de son armure – comme de la voir vraiment nue pour la toute première fois. C'était terriblement érotique. Alicia adorait que Kalinda l'ait autorisée à le faire. Et elle adora plus encore la sensation des longs cheveux soyeux de Kalinda glissant le long de son corps lorsqu'elles firent l'amour. A ce souvenir, un frisson la parcourut comme le fantôme d'une caresse.

Sauf qu'Alicia n'avait qu'une envie, oublier tout cela. Oublier à quel point Kalinda lui était d'une aide précieuse pour affronter ses devoirs de première dame et la pression qui allait avec. A quel point il était bon de savoir que Kalinda assurait toujours ses arrières quoi qu'il arrive. Oublier qu'elle lui avait sauvé la vie, manquant de se faire tuer au passage. Et plus que tout, oublier que, comme elle avait fini par le comprendre, jamais elles n'avaient couché ensemble mais uniquement fait l'amour. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que ces souvenirs s'évanouissent de son esprit et la laissent tranquille. Elle travaillait dur pour s'assurer d'être occupée toute la journée et éviter d'avoir du temps libre, seule avec ses pensées. Elle se disait que c'était une bonne chose que Kalinda soit loin, et qu'elles n'auraient plus jamais à se revoir. Elle était _contente_ que Kalinda soit partie pour de bon. Mais la nuit, les souvenirs embusqués resurgissaient malgré elle dans son esprit à la minute où par pure fatigue elle finissait par laisser tomber sa garde, et elle ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Alicia était épuisée. Parfois elle prenait des somnifères pour tâcher de bien dormir le temps d'une nuit, mais avec les cachets elle se sentait plus assommée que reposée. Elle n'avait pas eu une seule bonne nuit de sommeil depuis des mois. Si peu de temps auparavant seulement elle s'était sentie rajeunie de vingt ans, il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'elle se sentait à présent vingt ans de plus. Et pourtant, si peu de choses avaient changé dans sa vie. Elle était toujours la première dame, se trouvait exactement là où elle voulait être, travaillait dur pour changer les choses, et il était temps de se concentrer uniquement sur ce qu'elle pouvait accomplir. Cela avait été de la folie de croire qu'elle pouvait tout avoir, n'est-ce pas ? Elle n'aurait jamais dû s'autoriser à se bercer de telles illusions, mais maintenant elle était fixée, et au moins elle n'avait plus à se préoccuper d'avoir l'air trop radieux. Elle était professionnelle jusqu'au bout des ongles – parfaitement polie, plus efficace que jamais, toujours au courant de tout – mais n'avait pas esquissé un sourire sincère depuis des mois. Ce qu'Alicia voulait n'avait plus d'importance : il n'y avait plus désormais que la première dame qui comptait.

Le point de rupture fut atteint au cours de la fête du réveillon de nouvel an, l'année précédant les élections. Bien sûr, Peter voulait se présenter de nouveau et être réélu président. Pour y parvenir, il fallait qu'il dispose de ses troupes en ordre de bataille derrière lui. Mais Alicia était fatiguée d'être une bonne épouse, de jouer au bon petit soldat et d'œuvrer dans l'ombre du grand homme, fatiguée de toujours devoir être parfaite pour deux – dans son intérêt à _lui_. Avec tout ce qu'elle savait sur lui, elle n'aurait besoin que d'une seule interview pour le couler.

― Je veux me présenter comme sénateur, Peter, déclara-t-elle.

Peter encaissa rapidement la nouvelle, perplexe :

― Quoi ? Je veux dire, bien sûr Alicia, pas de problème, c'est ce que tu feras. Dès la fin de mon second mandat, comme Hillary l'avait fait.

― Non, dit Alicia calmement.

Ils se trouvaient au beau milieu de leur réception du nouvel an. Peter ne pouvait pas élever la voix. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils aient l'air de se disputer.

― Je ne vais pas attendre encore cinq ans pour commencer ma propre carrière. Je me présente aux primaires de New York le mois prochain.

Peter sembla stupéfait.

― Mais Alicia, argumenta-t-il avec un sourire forcé, prenant soin de parler tout bas, tu es la première dame ! C'est _ça_ ta carrière ! Ce n'est pas suffisant ? Et que devient _ma_ campagne alors ? Elle a lieu exactement en même temps !

― Eh bien, si tu es réélu, avoir un sénateur démocrate de plus de ton côté ne pourra pas faire de mal, non ? Etre la première dame n'est pas suffisant ― ça ne l'est plus, parce que ça se rapporte toujours à _toi_. J'ai besoin de ça, Peter. Et j'en ai assez de toujours faire passer tes besoins à toi en priorité. Je suis sûre que les gens comprendront qu'on peut très bien être marié et mener des carrières distinctes. A moins que tu préfères qu'on divorce ?

Peter en resta bouche bée.

― Qu'on divorce ? bégaya-t-il, manquant d'en lâcher sa flûte de champagne. Bon sang Alicia, d'où tu sors cette idée ?

― Oh, je ne sais pas, Peter, répondit froidement Alicia. Serait-ce possible que ce soit cette bimbo blonde que tu as embauchée comme directrice de campagne, comment elle s'appelle déjà ? _Marilyn_ , sérieusement ?

La colère était de nouveau perceptible dans sa voix à présent.

― Ou peut-être que c'est parce que tu as _couché avec ma meilleure amie_.

― Attends, s'écria Peter, à présent complètement perdu. Quoi ? Qui ça ?

― Tu n'es même pas capable de savoir laquelle c'était, n'est-ce pas ? souligna Alicia, dégoûtée.

Juste avant de se détourner de lui, elle prit soin de lui murmurer à l'oreille ostensiblement, avec autant de douceur que si elle lui soufflait des mots d'amour :

― Ne t'en fais pas, on est quitte. Moi aussi j'ai couché avec elle.

Maintenant elle l'avait, sa revanche.


	21. Chapter 21

Alicia et Peter conclurent un marché. Elle le soutiendrait pendant la campagne présidentielle tout en se présentant comme sénateur, et après les élections ils feraient une demande de divorce par consentement mutuel, réduisant ainsi le scandale au minimum. Eli Gold pensait qu'une fois Peter réélu, il n'y avait rien que qui que ce soit puisse faire pour l'empêcher d'accomplir son mandat, même si le fait de ne pas avoir de première dame à la Maison Blanche était plutôt inhabituel. Après tout, il y avait eu comme précédent deux présidents célibataires (même si James Buchanan était sans doute gay), et qui donc de nos jours aux Etats-Unis pouvait encore se vanter de n'avoir été marié qu'une seule fois ?

Pour être honnête, Alicia s'en fichait complètement. En février, elle loua un appartement à Manhattan et emménagea à New York pour mener sa propre campagne. Un an, deux mois et trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait vu Kalinda. Alicia était à présent de nouveau pleinement aux commandes de sa propre vie. Elle n'était plus en colère contre Kalinda – et continuait à penser à elle. Elle se demanda si Kalinda avait tourné la page. Aucune des deux n'avait tenté de contacter l'autre depuis le jour où Alicia l'avait mise à la porte de son bureau. Pourtant Alicia n'avait jamais effacé le numéro de Kalinda de son téléphone.

Avec le recul, Alicia réalisa qu'elle avait surtout été furieuse contre elle-même pour avoir fait l'autruche en ce qui concernait Peter, sa vie sexuelle, et la colère et l'humiliation que cela lui avait valu. Elle était aussi follement jalouse, même rétrospectivement, à la pensée de _Kalinda_ couchant avec Peter, et non l'inverse. Elle ne s'en portait que mieux sans Peter, mais était-ce le cas sans Kalinda ? A présent qu'elle n'était plus obligée d'être la première dame à tout prix, elle se disait parfois qu'elle avait été injuste envers Kalinda. Celle-ci lui avait beaucoup donné, et n'avait jamais demandé quoi que ce soit en retour. Elle avait laissé Alicia se rapprocher d'elle et la voir plus exposée qu'elle n'avait laissé quiconque le faire. Elle avait pleuré quand Alicia lui avait rendu un peu de son amour et de sa tendresse. Et elle était partie sans un mot quand elle aurait facilement pu mettre un terme à la carrière de Peter comme à celle d'Alicia.

Alicia avait également réalisé que ce qu'elle avait avec Kalinda – une relation intime, mutuelle et profondément satisfaisante – ne pouvait se comparer à ce que Kalinda avait sans doute partagé avec Peter bien avant qu'elle ne la rencontre. Pourtant Alicia avait tout simplement rejeté en bloc la relation qu'elles avaient patiemment tissée, refusant d'admettre qu'elle était en partie responsable, en premier lieu pour avoir laissé de telles choses se produire au sein de son propre mariage. Elle avait si violemment saccagé ce qui les unissait – en restait-il quoi que ce soit à sauver ? Elle devait s'en assurer, ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir tourner la page.

Elle se demanda si le numéro de téléphone de Kalinda était toujours le même. Elle ne pouvait que l'espérer. N'osant pas l'appeler, elle rédigea un SMS et lui proposa de prendre un verre dans un bar proche du bâtiment de l'ONU où travaillait Kalinda. Au moment d'appuyer sur « envoyer », elle eut une fois de plus l'impression de redevenir une adolescente anxieuse, avec ses mains moites qui cafouillaient et son cœur battant si fort qu'il menaçait de lui sortir de la poitrine. Kalinda se donnerait-elle seulement la peine de répondre ? Elle envoya tout de même le message.

Son rythme cardiaque n'était pas encore revenu à la normale quand son téléphone émit de nouveau un « ding ». _D'accord_ , avait répondu Kalinda, _rendez-vous là-bas à 21h_.


	22. Chapter 22

Alicia était en avance et épouvantablement nerveuse. Elle avait passé deux heures à essayer de trouver quoi mettre. Il n'y avait pas moyen pour la première dame de passer une heure dans un endroit public sans finir par être reconnue. Impossible également de s'y rendre sans toute une équipe de sécurité. Elle voulait réussir à passer la porte sans que les gens se mettent à la contempler fixement, à la montrer du doigt en s'exclamant, à venir lui réclamer des selfies avec eux, à l'insulter elle et sa famille et souhaiter sa mort, ou encore à prendre des photos et des vidéos qui seraient mises en ligne avant qu'elle puisse y faire quoi que ce soit, aussi fit-elle de son mieux pour ne pas ressembler à son image publique habituelle.

Ce n'était vraiment pas ce qu'elle aurait choisi de prime abord pour revoir Kalinda après tout ce temps, mais juste par précaution elle opta pour sa propre version (chic) de la tenue de détente, le genre de tenue qu'aucun média ne l'avait jamais surprise en train de porter : polo et blue-jean, les cheveux non lissés attachés en queue de cheval et bouclant librement, et le visage dissimulé sous une casquette de baseball. C'était suffisant pour lui permettre de gagner un salon privé à l'intérieur du bar sans attirer l'attention. L'endroit était placé sous la surveillance discrète mais renforcée de son personnel de sécurité. Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire à présent était d'attendre l'arrivée de Kalinda. Elle retira sa casquette mais laissa ses cheveux attachés – la queue de cheval cadrait curieusement bien avec le reste de sa tenue. La séduction de l'ensemble était discutable, mais au moins ne pouvait-elle guère ressembler moins à la première dame qui avait si froidement congédié Kalinda plus d'un an auparavant.

Elle se perdit dans ses pensées un moment, et soudain Kalinda fut là, debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, exactement telle qu'elle se la rappelait, en blouson de cuir rouge, mini-jupe noire et bottes à talons hauts, sa chevelure brillante comme toujours coiffée en un chignon parfait. Elle était adorable. Tandis qu'elle s'asseyait à ses côtés et retirait ses énormes lunettes de soleil, une bouffée de son parfum monta jusqu'à Alicia, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs doux-amers.

― Bonjour Alicia, dit aimablement Kalinda, le visage dénué de toute expression. Ca fait un bout de temps. J'adore la tenue.

Alicia, si occupée à la contempler qu'elle en oubliait de dire quoi que ce soit, fit un geste vague en direction des verres de tequila qui les attendaient posés devant elles. Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? _Tu as l'air en forme._ C'était le cas, et dans un sens, cela lui faisait mal. _Tu t'en es bien sortie sans moi._

― Vous vous en êtes bien sortie, dit Kalinda en écho avec un petit sourire, comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées. Première dans les sondages, félicitations. Un toast à l'honorable madame Florrick, futur sénateur de New York ?

― Tu es au courant ? releva Alicia, surprise. Tu t'es tenue informée !

― Vous êtes la première dame, Alicia, répondit Kalinda en souriant. Ce n'est pas bien dur.

Elle n'avait pas tort.

Alicia ouvrit la bouche pour faire poliment la conversation, et dit :

― Je m'en veux tellement, Kalinda.

Celle-ci la contempla à son tour, surprise. Elle n'essaya pas de prétendre qu'elle ne voyait pas de quoi parlait Alicia.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser, murmura-t-elle en soutenant son regard.

― Je sais, répondit Alicia d'une voix douce en couvrant de la sienne la petite main de Kalinda sur la table. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Après t'avoir congédiée.

L'alchimie était toujours là entre elles, immédiate et flagrante. Alicia sentait sa propre peau la chatouiller tandis que Kalinda avait la chair de poule à son contact.

Kalinda ne retira pas sa main. Elle ne dit rien, le visage de nouveau insondable. Alicia résista à l'envie de lui caresser du pouce le dos de la main. Pas ici. Pas maintenant, alors qu'elle avait une telle envie de l'embrasser. Elle rassembla son courage et demanda :

― Veux-tu revenir ? Je t'en prie.

Kalinda eut l'air perplexe.

― Revenir où, Alicia ? Pourquoi faire ? Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi comme garde du corps, vous avez…

Elle désigna la porte close et l'agent invisible aux épaules carrées qui montait la garde au-dehors.

― Tu me manques, Kalinda. Reviens dans ma vie. Pour y faire ce que tu voudras.

Kalinda la contempla quelques instants, puis dit avec douceur :

― Je ne sais pas trop, Alicia. Je n'aime pas être dans le placard.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

― Même des placards aussi grands et chics que les vôtres. Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis. Et j'en ai assez d'être le vilain petit secret des gens.

― Peter et moi nous allons divorcer, chuchota Alicia en pressant malgré elle la main de Kalinda.

― Vraiment ? Kalinda semblait sincèrement surprise. En pleine campagne ?

― Non, reconnut Alicia en retirant sa main, penaude. Après les élections. Quoi qu'il arrive, nous irons ensuite chacun de notre côté.

― Vous ne prévoyez pas de faire votre coming-out avant les élections, n'est-ce pas ? fit remarquer Kalinda. Alors je crois que je devrais y aller.

Le cœur d'Alicia se serra. Ces maudites élections en valaient-elles la peine ? Elle posa la main sur l'avant-bras de Kalinda pour l'empêcher de se lever.

― Kalinda, dit-elle, jouant le tout pour le tout. Je t'aime. Tu me rends heureuse et je te veux auprès de moi. Je veux que tu sois ma partenaire sur tous les plans possibles. Maintenant, si tu ne ressens pas la même chose, dis-le moi et je ne t'ennuierai plus.

Kalinda secoua la tête, l'air plus confus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vue.

― Ne sais-tu pas que je t'aime, Alicia ? chuchota-t-elle en la contemplant avec cette expression familière sur le visage. Mais on ne peut pas se voir en ce moment. J'ai déjà fait assez de mal comme ça, je refuse d'être celle qui te coûtera ta carrière.

Elle se leva, hésitante.

― Si tu y penses toujours sérieusement après les élections, passe-moi un coup de fil.


	23. Chapter 23

Alicia sirotait son café après une nuit sans sommeil tout en feuilletant distraitement les journaux. Elle finit par se décider, prit son portable, et appela Eli Gold, qui supervisait sa campagne en plus de celle de Peter pour s'assurer qu'elle ne fasse rien qui risquait de compromettre la réélection de son mari.

― Eli, j'ai besoin que vous prépariez un communiqué de presse, annonça-t-elle. Je vais annoncer que je suis lesbienne.

Elle entendit distinctement Gold s'étouffer au téléphone avec ce qu'il était en train de boire. Après un moment à tousser et à s'éclaircir la gorge, il s'écria, d'une voix pleine d'un désarroi comique :

― Pour l'amour du ciel, Alicia ! Alors pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas présentée _en Californie_ ?

Après le communiqué de presse, l'agitation que provoqua ce scoop fut considérable, mais Eli fit de son mieux pour présenter la nouvelle de manière à ce qu'elle ait des retombées positives sur les deux candidats. Le couple présidentiel allait divorcer – oui, au beau milieu de la campagne présidentielle _et_ sénatoriale – car madame Florrick avait peu à peu réalisé son attirance pour les femmes, et l'attentat perpétré contre sa vie avait contribué à lui faire réaliser qu'il était temps de se montrer honnête envers elle-même dans la poursuite du bonheur qui était un droit constitutionnel pour chaque citoyen américain. Puisqu'elle ne niait pas aimer aussi les hommes, elle se présentait comme une candidate ouvertement bisexuelle (elle n'était même pas la première candidate à le faire), avec un programme qui défendait les droits des femmes et des minorités. Le scandale donnait pour une fois à Peter l'occasion d'apparaître en mari qui soutenait sa femme, prêt à rendre sa liberté à l'épouse qu'il aimait tendrement depuis vingt-cinq ans afin qu'elle puisse être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre – avec une femme si le cœur lui en disait. En matière de position libérale il était dur de faire mieux, et cela contribua quelque peu à redorer son blason terni.

Alicia reconnut avoir eu des sentiments romantiques pour une autre femme qui lui avaient fait réaliser qu'elle était également attirée par les personnes de son propre sexe, mais nia fermement entretenir une relation en ce moment-même, alors qu'elle était encore mariée, et expliqua qu'elle divorçait précisément pour pouvoir être libre de passer en toute honnêteté à une nouvelle étape de sa vie. Le coming-out d'Alicia fit l'objet d'une couverture médiatique incroyable, mais la presse avait été prise de court et ne voyait pas du tout qui pouvait bien être la femme qui avait tout déclenché, en dépit de diverses spéculations qu'Alicia trouva extrêmement divertissantes, principalement inspirées par la quantité de chanteuses et d'actrices que la première dame avait officiellement rencontrées ces trois dernières années. Cependant les placards de la Maison Blanche étaient bien gardés, et Kalinda, inconnue des médias et hors de tout soupçon, ne fut pas inquiétée.

― Eh bien, soupira Alicia en jetant les derniers résultats des sondages sur son bureau, autant pour l'honnêteté en politique et l'intérêt de dire la vérité.

Après avoir vacillé pendant un moment, elle était en train de dégringoler et perdait clairement face à son opposant républicain qui pouvait se targuer d'avoir une femme fidèle, trois jeunes enfants, et une croyance inébranlable en la sainteté des valeurs familiales traditionnelles. La défaite se profilait. Alicia regarda son directeur de campagne, qui semblait à court de mots.

― Des suggestions ?

Il entra dans son bureau trois jours plus tard l'air tout excité, brandissant avec enthousiasme une grande enveloppe.

― Il faut que vous voyiez ça ! s'exclama-t-il.

L'enveloppe avait été déposée anonymement à son quartier général de campagne. Il s'agissait d'un dossier d'investigation très complet, contenant des preuves (résultats de tests ADN compris) que l'opposant républicain d'Alicia était le père de deux enfants illégitimes de mères différentes. Les deux femmes avaient moins de trente ans, et toutes deux recevaient des virements bancaires mensuels d'un compte offshore. Les deux enfants étaient nés au cours du mariage actuel du candidat (le seul à ce jour).

Alicia n'hésita pas longtemps.

― Je refuse de perdre cette élection contre un hypocrite pareil, déclara-t-elle. On l'utilise.

Sans surprise, le scoop changea de nouveau la face de la campagne. L'opposant d'Alicia eut bien du mal à justifier sa vision polygame des valeurs familiales traditionnelles pendant que les médias traquaient avidement ses enfants illégitimes et que sa femme et ses enfants officiels disparaissaient de la circulation. Alicia remonta dans les sondages.

En tant que candidate démocrate au Sénat, elle continua à soutenir loyalement Peter et à se rendre à ses meetings électoraux pour compenser la bombe du divorce qu'elle avait lancée à un si mauvais moment. De toute façon il ne faisait aucun doute que sa carrière de sénateur commencerait mieux si Peter restait à la Maison Blanche.

En tant que femme, Alicia se sentait plus seule que jamais. Le divorce lui offrait bel et bien l'occasion de passer à autre chose. Mais elle ne pouvait pas réellement le faire – pas encore – pas tant qu'il y aurait une chance que Kalinda puisse toujours vouloir d'elle. Pourtant Alicia ne l'appela jamais, et Kalinda ne le fit pas non plus.


	24. Chapter 24

Après une campagne éprouvante pour les nerfs, le mois de novembre arriva enfin, et avec lui le jour des élections. La victoire d'Alicia était encore loin d'être certaine, et le décompte des votes sembla prendre une éternité. Mais à la fin de la journée, le quartier général de campagne d'Alicia explosa en acclamations et l'on sortit le champagne pour célébrer son élection.

Le décompte n'était pas fini pour l'élection présidentielle, et la victoire de Peter restait encore à confirmer. Ce n'était pas encore gagné non plus – son infidélité et son comportement indigne de confiance n'étaient pas oubliés, et il semblait être au coude à coude avec son opposant républicain. Mais pour l'instant, cela préoccupait moyennement Alicia. Après avoir rencontré les journalistes une toute dernière fois ce jour-là pour commenter sa victoire finale, elle quitta de bonne heure la fête de son quartier général.

La politicienne en elle était satisfaite. Elle avait remporté une place dans l'histoire américaine – selon ses propres termes cette fois. Elle s'inquièterait plus tard de la possible non-réélection de Peter et de ce que cela signifiait pour elle en tant que sénateur nouvellement élue. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'elle voulait était un peu de solitude, le temps de prendre un long bain et de rassembler le courage d'appeler Kalinda. Et si cette dernière avait cessé de s'intéresser à elle ? Neuf mois de plus s'étaient écoulés. Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'elles étaient séparées. C'était vraiment long pour quelqu'un d'aussi séduisant que Kalinda, qui partout où elle allait trouvait des gens pour succomber à son charme.

En fait, Alicia n'eut pas besoin d'appeler. Lorsqu'elle regagna son appartement, Kalinda se tenait sur son palier et l'attendait, les mains dans les poches de son imperméable noir. La porte d'entrée du bâtiment était surveillée et protégée par un code, mais ce n'était manifestement là rien d'insurmontable pour l'agent Sharma. Elle n'avait semblait-il tout de même pas décidé d'attendre Alicia dans son propre salon.

Dès qu'elle la vit, Kalinda lui adressa un grand sourire.

― Sénateur Florrick ! Quelle campagne ! Pleine de coups de théâtre !

― Kalinda, s'écria Alicia. Tu comptais m'attendre ici toute la nuit ?

Kalinda ne dit rien mais ses yeux répondirent clairement que oui.

― A propos de coups de théâtre, s'enquit Alicia, je suppose que tu n'avais rien à voir avec ce tuyau envoyé à mon QG de campagne et qui s'est révélé être la clé de mon élection ?

Kalinda haussa les épaules.

― Bien sûr que non. Jamais je n'irais déterrer les scandales que cache un respectable politicien et un mari dévoué. Encore moins m'introduire chez lui pour extraire de l'ADN de sa brosse à dents. C'est illégal.

Alicia résista à l'envie de la serrer dans ses bras.

― Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi? chuchota-t-elle, le cœur soudain en pleine expansion dans sa poitrine.

Kalinda se contenta de sourire, l'air heureux. Elle ne ressemblait assurément pas à quelqu'un qui était venu rompre avec elle. Alicia déverrouilla la porte de son appartement. Ce qui devait se passer ensuite pourrait aussi bien se passer à l'intérieur.

― Entre, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Kalinda entra, la frôlant délibérément, et dénoua la ceinture de son imperméable d'une manière si évocatrice que le cœur d'Alicia en manqua un battement.

― Alors sénateur, la rumeur court que vous aimez les femmes maintenant. Est-ce vrai ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse.

― Eh bien, sourit Alicia, une dame avec qui je voudrais vraiment sortir m'a dit un jour qu'elle ne pouvait pas vivre dans le placard.

― Tu as vraiment fait ça pour moi? dit à son tour Kalinda, d'une voix sérieuse à présent.

Elle laissa son imperméable glisser à terre et s'approcha. Pourquoi diable cette femme avait-elle l'air d'être en train de se déshabiller devant elle ? Le cerveau d'Alicia fut sur le point de griller à cette seule pensée. Il leur avait fallu si longtemps pour en arriver là.

― Je l'ai fait pour _moi_ , rectifia-t-elle. Si j'ai la chance de t'avoir à nouveau dans ma vie, il est hors de question que je cache à quel point ça me rend heureuse.

Kalinda était presque nez à nez avec elle. Son parfum familier alla droit au cœur d'Alicia, qui dut refouler une vague d'émotions. Elle se pencha légèrement pour effleurer les lèvres de Kalinda, et d'une voix un peu enrouée, chuchota tout contre sa bouche :

― Accepteriez-vous de sortir avec un sénateur, agent Sharma ?

― Pourquoi pas, dit aimablement Kalinda en l'embrassant enfin.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Note de l'auteur :** Nous voici au bout de cette histoire, que j'ai écrite pour que Kalinda ait la fin qu'elle mérite avec la femme de sa vie. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui l'ont suivie, et un double merci à celles qui auront bien voulu prendre le temps de me dire ce qu'elles en pensaient ! A bientôt peut-être pour une autre fiction :-)_

 _Fiddle_


End file.
